Q&A for TMI and TID
by Brownie.Lover69
Summary: Have you ever wanted to ask your favorite TMI and/or TID questions? I'm here to help! Rated T for some swearing. PS: You can also find this story under 'Crossovers for Mortal Instruments and The Infernal Devices'
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N Hey so in case you haven't read my first fanfic 'Little Surprises' you might not know that in all my stories, Jace refers to himself as a Herondale and not a Lightwood. Don't get me wrong, I like the Lightwoods, it's just that I personally think that 'Jace Herondale' sounds better than 'Jace Lightwood'. Just wanted to make sure.**_

_**-Brownie**_

**Me**_**: **_Have you ever wanted to ask the characters out of TMI and TID questions and become honest answers? Well, I'm here to help! Leave your questions in a review or PM me with them!

**Jace:** That's right so if you want to know something about my sexiness, just ask! I'm open for anything!

**Simon:** You're not so sexy -.-

**Me:**__Yes, he is.

**Clary: **Hey! Back off!

**Me: **Chill, I'm just saying that your boyfriend is hot. I anyway ship you guys**.**

**Clary: **Better stay that way…

**Will: **And what about my sexiness?

**Me:**__Don't worry Will, you're also sexy.

**Tessa: **Are you hitting on all our guys?

**Me:**__Maybe :3. But let me just say this: I won't steal any of your guys! Although they are pretty hot, they are yours!

**Jem: ***blushes* You think I'm hot?

**Me:**__Why of course Jem ;).

**Izzy: **Okay, who is this?

**Jem: **Me? You know me. I'm James Carstairs, or better known as Brother Zachariah.

**Izzy: **Wait, what? You are Brother Zachariah? Okay, I agree with Brownie, James is hot!

**Jem: **Please, call me Jem.

**Simon: **Izzy…

**Izzy: **Don't worry babe, I still love you *kisses Simon*

**Alec: **Oookay guys, enough with the kissing…it makes me uncomfortable to see my sister making out with her boyfriend.

**Izzy: **Oh, and you are allowed to kiss your boyfriend?

**Magnus: **Who said something about my magnificence?

**Me:**__Okay, now that we are all complete and everything, who has question on who is who?

**Jace: **I do! Who are these other two people except Bother Zachariah or James or Jem or whatever?

**Jem: **I prefer Jem please.

**Jace: **Fine, Jem. So who are they?

**Me:**__Well, Jace, these are William Herondale and Theresa Gray/Herondale. Or you can call them Will and Tessa, they are your ancestors. Will is your great-great-grandfather and Tessa is his wife.

**Will: **Wait, you are a Herondale?

**Jace: **Yes.

**Will: **Hm, I must say I like the way my bloodline has turned out, although I still think I look better. That still doesn't explain why this guy, *points at Alec* looks much more like me than you do. Though you still claim to be a Herondale.

**Me: **Ah yes, so Will and Tessa, meet Clarissa Fray/Fairchild/Morgenstern, Jace Herondale, Simon Lewis, Isabelle Lightwood, Alexander Lightwood and I think you know Magnus Bane. *points everyone out individually*

**Will: **Ah! Oh no! A Lightworm looks like a Herondale! My worst nightmare has come true! At least he has Cecily's eyes.

**Jace: ***brakes down in laughter* Lightworm? Why are Izzy and Alec Lightworms? And who is Cecily?

**Will: **I already see that this boy has my attitude! I like him! That is indeed a funny story on how the Lightworms got their names, but I will tell you another time. Cecily is my little sister and he has the piercing blue eyes of her.

**Me: **Anyway, so Clarissa prefers to be called Clary, Isabelle prefers Izzy or Iz and Alexander is Alec. And with the relationships: Clary is dating Jace, Izzy is dating Simon and Alec is dating Magnus.

**Tessa: **Good to know and I was starting to wonder who these Izzy and Alec are.

**Clary: ***nudges my arm*

**Me: ***Looks at her*

**Clary: **Two things, first of all, Jace will never let Alec and Izzy live up to this right?

**Me: **Afraid so.

**Clary:** and don't you think this is enough for just the intro?

**Me: **Yeah, you're right. Okay, so like I said before-

**Magnus: ***pushes Brownie out of the spotlight* Review your question or PM Brownie with them, so that she can write another chapter and so that you can read more about the magnificent high warlock of Brooklyn!

**Me: **Did you really have to do that? But anyway, listen to the warlock! He is right! Bye!

**Everyone but Magnus: **Bye!

**Magnus: **Toodles!


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: ** 'Kay guys, we got questions. So, oh this one's for me! *takes out reading glasses and looks at paper* '46InfernalInstruments' asks if I could mention Jessa. *looks back up* Why of course I can! PS, don't worry about mentioning ship-names, I know them all! Even Clebastion *shiver*. So Tessa and Jem, show them what your fans want!

**Tessa: **I'm not doing this for you; I'm doing this because I want to! And because I love Jem!*goes over to Jem and kisses him*

**Jem: **Awe, I love you too Tess.

**Clary: **Wait, I don't understand this. You love Jem, but are married to Will? What is going on?

**Tessa: **Ah yes, let me explain our tragic love-triangle. You see, I love Jem AND Will. So, let's start with that Will saved me from…

_*****Time skip: after an explanation that was two hours long*****_

**Simon: ***is lying on the ground, bored as hell*

**Izzy: ***is lying next to Simon, trying to figure out what is going on*

**Magnus: ***is thinking of anything else important in the story, except of himself*

**Alec: ***is asleep on the ground*

**Clary: ***looks stunned at Tessa and is sitting in-between Jaces' legs *

**Jace: ***is partly confused, but is slowly figuring it out*

**Tessa: ***is trying to catch her breath from the long explanation (although letting some things out) and is sitting in Jems' lap*

**Will: ***looks smug because he got his girl in the end*

**Jem: ***is holding Tessa and is listening carefully*

**Jace: **Okay, so let me get this straight. Jem is Wills' parababtai, and he was drugged by some weird demon-drug that slowly kills him, as he was a kid and he needs the drug to not die so fast. Jem also became a silent brother because that was the only way of surviving, because you ran out of that drug. Will thought he was cursed by a demon as he was a child, that's why he couldn't be with Tessa although he was in love with her. And then he found out that the curse wasn't real, but he was too late, because Tessa was already engaged to Jem. Tessa's mother was a Shadowhunter without runes and her father was a demon, that's why she can shape-shift and she is immortal, although she can still bare children. That's why I exist. This Mortmain guy has got the Tessa thing all planed out, before she was even born and wanted to make Tessa his wife and have children with her so that a powerful new race could be created, but Will saved her from the dark sisters. Tessa was brought to the Institute and her brother Nate was a bastard, she fell in love with Will and Jem, but Jem asked for her hand in marriage first and Will didn't because he still thought he was cursed. Then Will found out that he wasn't cursed, but then got his heart broken by Tessa. After that this Mortmain guy kidnapped Tessa and Jem was too weak to save her, that's why Will went alone to Cardiff Idris to save her. During his trip, Jem turned into a silent brother and then there was a big fight and an ancestor of Clarys', I think his name was Henry, invented the portal. Then because a silent brother can't get married, Will asked Tessa to marry him and they did and had children. Is that right?

**Will: **Yep.

**Simon: **Dude, that's messed up! But our story is still better!

**Jem: **Care to tell us.

**Izzy: **Yes, I want to tell! So we were just fighting a demon in our favorite night-club, Pandemonium, when…

_***** Time skip: an hour later*****_

**Will, Tessa & Jem: ***are looking horrified at Clary and Jace*

**Will: **By the Angel, you two were still in love and kissed although you knew you were siblings? That is certainly sick!

**Tessa & Jem: **I agree.

**Clary: ***blushes*

**Jace: **just listen! Izzy, please continue.

**Izzy: **Sure do, where was I, ah yes, so Jace shouted at Clary in Alicante and…

_***** Time skip: another 2 hours later*****_

**Will: ***is furious*

**Jem: ***is shocked*

**Tessa: ***is understanding for Clarys' actions*

**All the TMIs' except Alec, who is still sleeping: ***trying to see if Izzy missed something*

**Will: ***turns to Clary* that father and brother of yours are psychopaths and utterly terrible! Your mother made the right decision of leaving your father and not taking your brother! *turns to Jace* I hope you made the right decision of falling in love with this girl!

**Jem: **That sure is a heartbreaking and exciting story.

**Tessa: **I understand why you had to kill Jace the second time and I understand that it was a heartbreaking experience for you.

**Clary: **Thanks Tessa.

**Jace: **At least my love for Clary isn't sick anymore!

**Me: **Okay, anyway, now that this is all cleared, on with the questions. This next one is for you Tessa. A guest user asked "Why did you sleep with Will after Jem 'died'"

**Jem: **YOU WHAT!?

**Will: **Calm down Jem, didn't we say we won't fight over Tessa here?

**Jem: **Don't you tell me to calm down! You slept with my fiancée after this terrible thing happened to me!

**Will: **Well, yes…

**Jem: ***pushes Will in the stomach* Revenge! But anyway, I would also like to know that answer Tessa!

**Will: **Ow!

**Tessa: **Well, you see, I have just lost you and I couldn't cooperate with the pain, so I needed something to distract me and I was anyway in love with Will, so. Besides, it could have been my last day to live and I was still a virgin. Sorry, if I upset you.

**Jem: **I'm not talking to you anymore.

**Tessa: **No, Jem.

**Jem: **Maybe I'll talk to you in one week

**Me: **You just talked to her :P

**Jem: ***glares at me*

**Tessa: ***kisses Jem*

**Jem: **Or maybe earlier

**Me: **Oookay, the next question is for everyone. Magnus, please wake Alec up.

**Magnus: **My pleasure. *bends down and whispers into Alec ear* Alec, wake up *kisses Alecs' cheek*

**Alec: **Uhn….five more minutes Maggie…

**Magnus: **not even if there's a question for you?

**Alec: **Fine, I'm awake. What's the question?

**Me: **It's also from a guest user and he/she asks: You woke up in a cellar and there's no chance of escaping besides teaming up with someone else, but there are only two people you can team up with and they are Sebastian or Mortmain. Would you, a) team up with Sebastian or b) team up with Mortmain?

**Alec: **Mhm, hard one, by the way, who's Mortmain?

**Everyone except Alec: ***groans*

**Jace: **Well, maybe you'd know if you weren't busy being lazy and sleeping and snoring the whole time!

**Will: ***sighs*I'll tell him. *tells Alec who Mortmain is*

**Me: **Okay, while Will is busy explaining who Mortmain is to Alec, who wants to start?

**Clary: **I'll start. I would create a rune with the name 'GTFO', that means 'Get the fuck out', draw it on the wall and escape, leaving both of the assholes behind.

**Izzy: **Mhm, I would team up with Mortmain because he doesn't know who I am and then when I'm free later, I would whip him and bring him to the silent city to be tortured.

**Simon: **I would use option c, use my vampire strength to punch down a wall and run.

**Magnus: **I would make them both my slaves and stay in the cellar; I've got magic so I could just get everything I want.

**Jace: **I would team up with Sebastian, just to kill him slowly and painfully later.

**Tessa: **Defiantly Sebastian, I know he's a psychopath, but at least he doesn't want to make me his wife and have children with me.

**Jem: **I would eventually die anyway, so I would stay in the cellar and refuse to team up with anyone.

**Will: **I'm finished; I would team up with Mortmain, also just to kill him slowly and painfully for what he did to Tessa.

**Alec: **I think Magnus will use his magic so that I'm with him, that's why I choose Magnus!

**Me: **Fine, whatever. Can I also answer? I'll anyway just do it. I would team up with nobody and rot in the cellar! No way you can get me anywhere near those two!

**Me: **'Kay so the next question is for Will from 'LightSeaker533lsd', she asks why you don't wonder why Jace looks so difernt to you, although you are related.

**Will: **Well, I'm guessing that his mother has blonde hair, that's where he got it from but my son had golden eyes because of the demon blood in him, so I'm pretty sure that's where Jace got his eye color from. But Jace has my attitude and some of my facial features so yeah, I'm pretty sure that he is a Herondale.

**Me: **So, that was anyway the last question from our readers for today, has anyone of you guys got any question?

**Will: **I do! It's for Jace. Since you are a Herondale, I have to ask. What are your feelings towards ducks?

**Jace: **Those little demon-shits shouldn't even be allowed in any dimension, they are beasts out of hell and they are the worst living creature. They must be destroyed!

**Will: **That boy is defiantly a Herondale! I agree, these beasts shouldn't have the right to live.

**Magnus: **I have got an idea! *whispers something to me*

**Me: ***laughs* go….ahead…

**Magnus: ***chants something and a duck appears*

**Jace: **Ah! They are invading us! Save me Clary! *hides behind Clary*

**Will: **Magnus Bane! Get this beast away from me! Help! *hides behind Tessa*

**Tessa & Clary: ***face palm* Yes, defiantly Herondales.

**Everyone except these four: ***have tears of laughter in their eyes*

**Me: **Okay *laugh* now that everyone has calmed down. Magnus! Free the poor guys!

**Magnus: ***snaps his fingers and the duck disappears*

**Me: **Good now, if you want to read more, leave a review with your question or PM me with it. I love trying to make these guys answer your question as good as I can. And- MAGNUS, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?

**Magnus: **I thought everyone could use a bit more Glitter and right now I am casting a review spell on all the readers.

**Me: **No to the Glitter and yes to the spell. Do what the warlock tells you to do!

**Alec: **You do know that you are using my boyfriend to make people review to this, right?

**Me: **Well, I don't care. Continue Magnus!

**Everyone: **Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

_**(A/N sorry I wanted to update this chapter yesterday, but I fell asleep and woke up in the morning, so let's just pretend it's still Valentines' day)**_

**Me: **Okay Guys, we've got work to do. We've got a lot of questions, so this will be a looong chapter. Anyway, Happy Valentines' day everyone! I live in Germany and in Germany it still is Valentines' day.

**Magnus: **Happy Valentines' day Alec! *Hands Alec a rose*

**Alec: **Aw, thanks Maggie! *kisses Magnus' cheek*

**Simon: **Here for you Iz, happy Valentines' day! *hands Izzy a box of chocolates*

**Izzy: **Thank you Simon. *Kisses Simon*

**Will & Jem: **Happy Valentines' day Tessa. *Will gives her flowers and Jem chocolates*

**Tessa: **Thank you *kissed both their cheeks*

**Jace: **Pff, you're all lame. Here's my present. Clary, sit down please.

**Clary: ***sits down*

**Jace: ***takes out a guitar and starts to sing 'just the way you are' by Bruno mars*

_Intro_

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shining_

_Her hair, her hair_

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her every day_

_Yeah. I know, I know_

_When I compliment her, she won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so_

_Sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me 'do I look okay'_

_I say_

_*chorus_

_(Start of chorus)_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

'_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

'_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_(End of chorus)_

_Her lips, her lips_

_I could kiss them all day_

_If she'd let me_

_Her laugh, her laugh_

_She hates but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her every day_

_Oh, you know, you know, you know_

_I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect is what you're searching for_

_Then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking if you look okay_

_You know I say_

_*chorus_

_The way you are_

_The way you are_

_Girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_*chorus_

**Clary: **Oh Jace that was beautiful *jumps in Jaces' arms*

**Jace: ***chuckles* Happy Valentines' day *kisses Clarys' forehead*

**Me: **Hey! What about me?

**The TMI and TID gang: ***lookat each other and nod* *all run over to Brownie and give her a big group hug* HAPPY VALENTINES' DAY!

**Me: **Aw, thanks guys, but seriously now, on with the questions.

**Everyone: ***brakes away and sit in a circle*

**Me: **'Kay the first question is for… *looks shocked* Oh my God, it's for Valentine.

**Valentine: **What's up?

**Me: **Listen you bastard, just this one question and then I'm kicking you out.

**Jace: **After I killed you

**Clary: ***hides in Jaces' chest*

**Valentine: **ah my children *walks towards Jace and Clary*

**Jace: **One step further and you won't be able to answer that question anymore

**Valentine: ***rolls his eyes* fine, so what's the question?

**Me: **'VampiressBeauty20' says: As much as I do not like you, why did you lie to Jace and Clary to make them believe they were siblings for all those months?

**Valentine: **Well, I was just planning a war and those two were threats and since they are both technically my children, though they aren't blood-siblings, I wanted to break them so that they couldn't fight so well anymore.

**Me: **Good, question answered, now GET OUT!

**Valentine: ***disappears in black smoke*

**Me: **now that that all is over, 'VampiressBeauty20' also asks: Jace, what made Clary so different from all the other girls that you dated before her?

**Jace: **That's easy! Clary, is first of all, prettier, she has a better personality, she is just brave and would go through hell for the ones she loves, she is fair, caring, nice, feisty and all in one perfect.

**Simon: **What the hell just happened! I didn't know Jace can be soft!

**Jace: **Shut up rat-face or I will make you shut up

**Simon: **And back to old Jace.

**Me: **The next question is for Alec, a guest user asks: Alec, now that everyone knows about your Relationship with Magnus, would you mind to kiss him here & now ;)

**Alec: ***blushes* What is that for a question!

**Tessa: **Ah, come on Alec, we all do not mind! It is your love life and we have nothing against it!

**Magnus: **Yes babe, it's just a kiss

**Will: **Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, …

**Jem: ***helps Will*

**Jace: ***helps the other two*

_**Soon after**_

**Everyone except Alec and Magnus: **Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, …

**Alec: ***sighs* Fine!

**Everyone except Alec: ***cheers*

**Alec: ***kisses Magnus on the lips*

**Magnus: ***pulls Alec in for a deeper kiss*

**Everyone except those two: **Yay!

_**After a while**_

**Me: **Sorry to ruin the moment guys, but we kinda need to move on with the question

**Magnus: ***brakes away from the kiss*'Kay what's next?

**Me: **The next question is from 'DemonDuck' for Will: Have you ever found it odd that you and Gabriel Lightworm- LightWOOD, sorry, are archenemies while Alec and Jace are closer than brothers? And that your sister SLEPT WITH GABRIEL in order to have children and that she probably did it for reasons other than reproduction..?

**Will: **Mhm, if you put it like that, yes and no. I mean Gabriel and I KIND OF come along since he and Cecily are married, but I still hate him. I think that maybe Cecily told her children not to hate my children and eventually they came along, I still hate Gabriel though. And no, I generally think that Cecily actually loves that Lightworm. I still don't want to think of my little sister in a sexual act with that disgrace of human kind.

**Tessa: **Will! That's not very nice considering that he is your broth-in-law!

**Will: **Didn't I say before that I hate him? And for the record I don't like it when you put Gabriel and brother-in-law in one sentence.

**Me: **Before this end up in a fight, the next question is for me! Yay! Okay it's from a guest user; I should name a thing I like about each of you guys. Okay so let's start with Magnus, Magnus I think it's really awesome that you wear all these rainbow colors and that you can still pull it off. Alec, I love how you can stay calm in even the most heated situation, or if you're not calm, that you don't show it. Izzy, I absolutely LOVE your fashion style and I would want a makeover from you. Simon, I wish had curly hair, it's awesome. Clary, I absolutely envy you for your green eyes, I've always wanted green eyes, plus I you also have some amazing drawing skills. Jace, I think you have sick fighting skills and I wish I was as brave as you. Will, I think it's sometimes great that you can hide your emotion so well. Jem, I love your violin music, I've always wanted to play the violin. And finally Tessa, I also want to be able to shape-shift, but that's not all, I also think that you have the most perfect body a girl could imagine.

**Everyone: **That's so sweet, Thank you

**Me: **No problem. Next question, it's from a guest user and it is very long so it says: Dear Brownie and Magnus, What's the most adorable feature about Alec?  
Dear Clary and Jace, what's one thing that you're jealous about the other?  
Dear Jem and Will, Who's taller?  
Dear Tessa, what's the first thought that came to mind when you saw Will and Jem?  
Dear Simon and Izzy, What's both you're favorite fandom?  
Dear Alec, Now that you love Magnus...what do you think of Jace?

Magnus, do you want to start this?

**Magnus: **why thank you! Of course I do! I think it's his cute blush, it's so adorable!

**Me: **Damn it Magnus! Now I have to say something different!

**Magnus: **Well, it's not my problem you let me go first!

**Me: **stupid *cough* sparkly *cough* warlock *cough*. Oh, I've got a bad cough!

**Alec: ***glares at me*

**Me: **I would say it's his baby blue eyes; I'm a sucker for nice eye-colors

**Clary: **I'm jealous of Jaces' skill to throw a knife, dagger, and other stuff and actually hitting the target.

**Jace: **I'm jealous of Clarys' drawing skills; I can't even draw a straight line

**Jem: ***at the same time as Will* Will is taller

**Will: ***at the same time as Jem* I'm taller

**Jem:** Yes, Will taller by half a foot

**Tessa: **My first thought towards Will was 'kill him!', because I was still trapped in the dark sisters' house and I thought the Magister was coming to get me. And my first thought towards Jem was 'silver' because if you look at him for the first time you can think of nothing else.

**Simon: **Lord of the Rings all the way

**Izzy: **after Simon showed me Star wars, it's been star wars

**Alec: **my feelings towards Jace, I guess that I just had brotherly feelings for him ever since, of more than brotherly feelings in the parababtai-way. I also accepted that he loves Clary.

**Me: **Wow we are actually doing okay with the length of things, but any way this next question is also from a guest user, I'm not sure if it's the same Guest user, but it's also such a long question so he/she asks: Dear Will and Jace, why are you so afraid of ducks?  
Dear Magnus, what would you rather do; throw away ALL your clothes and never get them back or give up glitter for your entire life?  
Dear Alec, why do you blush so much? It's so cute!  
Dear Simon and Jem, what are your thoughts on the Herondales' fear of ducks? Have you ever considered using their fear against them for fun?  
Dear Clary, Izzy, and Tessa, what do you think of the boys (in a friendly way to those who aren't your lover)?

**Will: **They are just terrible and since that incident with the cannibal duck, I noticed just how terrifying they are, plus they could have eaten me at any moment!

**Jace: **They have little creepy eyes that can look in your soul and they are always plotting a way to destroy you in the most painful way possible, plus a duck attacked me once and tried to eat my leg.

**Magnus: **I am immortal so my life is awfully long, that's why I would throw away all my clothes and I can always get new ones

**Alec: ***blushes* I don't know! Ask my body!

**Jace: **Actually this person is right, you do blush a lot…almost more that Clary does when I-

**Clary: ***holds Jaces' mouth shut and blushes* Okay, no one needs to know that

**Alec: ***punches Jaces' arm* Oh shut up!

**Will: ***whispers to Tessa* maybe there still is something left of the fight between the Herondales and the Lightwoods

**Tessa: ***whispers back* I think you're right

**Me: **can we now continue?

**Simon: **Yep, okay so the Herondales' fears of ducks….I think it's pretty hilarious to watch! Yes, I have! Once I asked Magnus to put a duck in Jaces' bed for when he wakes up on the 1st of April. It was so funny! He first screamed like a little girl and then he came running out of his room with a terrified expression and ran straight to Clarys' room. I was leaning against the wall laughing my butt off.

**Jace: **THAT WAS YOU!

**Simon: **Oh shit…yes

**Jace: **YOU AND ME BLOODSUCKER! DUEL!

**Clary: ***takes Jaces' face in her hands* calm down, after the questions

**Jace: **You bet rat-face. I am calm Clary, I love you

**Clary: **I love you too

**Jem: **Um…okay so I think it's absolutely pointless, but also funny to watch. I mean, they are ducks for Angels' sake! And yes, I too, have played a prank on Will. I led him to the duck pond, claiming that I can take away his fear and then I pushed him in the mass of ducks.

**Everyone except the Herondales': ***laughing on the ground*

**Jace & Will: **Not funny

**Izzy: **Yes, it is

**Clary: **Well, of Simon I think that he is my best friend and I would not trade him for anything. Magnus is very sparkly, but a great company and Alec has such funny moments sometimes and after I knew him better, we've also been close. Will is after what I think, just like Jace. He is sarcastic and egoistical, but he can also be nice. Jem is very kind and I already like him, although I don't know him so well.

**Izzy: **Well, Magnus has great fashion sense and I love it that I can talk to him about girly-stuff. Alec is my brother and I love him, also he can be a bit over-protective. Jace is an egotistical bastard, but I still love him as a brother-

**Jace: **Why thank you Iz, you are always so charming, but I love you too

**Izzy: **Yeah, yeah shut up and let me continue. I've got the same feelings towards Will as Clary does and Jem is very friendly and I also like him already.

**Tessa: **Well Magnus can be annoying sometimes, but all in all he is still a very nice person. Simon likes to annoy Jace and he is also very good at it, but he seems like a nice person. Alec is a bit shy but he likes challenges and he seems like a caring person. Jace is a bit snappy, but nice if he has to or wants to.

**Me: **Yeah, so that was all the questions for now.

**Jace: **If you want to read more leave a review with questions or PM Brownie with them. We love answering your question and have a nice Valentines' day. And for the ladies out there, I've got a present…*takes shirt off*

**Everyone except Jace: ***rolls their eyes*

**Everyone: **Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Magnus: ***holds up missing sign* MISSING! MISSING! Have you see this young lady? She is 13 years old her name here is 69, she is pretty small for her age and she has been missing for…how long now?

**Alec: ***sigh**counts his fingers* By the Angel, over a week now

**Magnus: **For over one week now! Help us find her! We need her to ask us questions!

**Jace: **Shit, that's some serious fucking business.

**Clary: **What if Sebastian has her!?

**Simon: **What Brownie is missing?

**Magnus: **Didn't I just shout that around?

**Tessa: **Oh no! We have to find her! I hope nothing has happened to her!

**Will: **I swear if I have to go back to Cardiff Idris…

**Me: **Guys chill I'm here and not missing.

**Izzy: ***runs to Brownie and hugs her* By the Angel there you are! We've been looking for you! And- What the hell is that!? *points to brownies left hand*

**Me: **This is a cast Iz; I sprained my hand while playing volleyball

**Jem: **Sorry to tell you this Tess, but Brownie has hurt herself

**Tessa: **Oh really, I didn't notice

**Jace: **So the fine Lady can be sarcastic…

**Tessa: **Oh shut up will you

**Clary: **Okay no fighting

**Jace: **That's my little peace-keeper *walks to Clary and kisses her*

**Clary: ***smiles and deepens the kiss*

**Izzy: **Okay, okay we get it; you two are in love. But if you go on like this you will have to get a room.

**Jace: ***brakes away* Oh, come on Iz. Don't tell me you don't do this with Simon ALL the time

**Jem: **I am getting slightly uncomfortable with this conversation

**Me: **Yeah, and I want to answer question and- What are you three doing?

**Alec, Will & Magnus: ***sitting in beanbags with popcorn and looking at a flat screen*

**Will: **We are watching a movie that is about to start because we are bored

**Me: **And where did you get this from?

**Alec: **Magnus

**Magnus: **Magic baby!

**Me: **Anyway, come on let's answer questions we got tons!

**Magnus: ***sighs* Fine *snaps his fingers and everything disappears*

**Me: **Thank you now let's start. Wait let me read all of them, just a sec… *reads questions*, holy shit guys sorry, but some of these are for Sebastian. So we need to get him here.

**Jace: **NO! I won't let him touch my Clary!

**Me: **Don't worry Jace we can tie him to a chair if you want to

**Jace: **Hell yeah

**Me: **'Kay. Magnus! Chair!

**Magnus: **Jesus Christ I'm not your pet-warlock *snaps his fingers and a chair with a rope and handcuffs appears*

**Me: **Thank you Magnus. Fell better now Jace?

**Jace: **slightly

**Me: **Okay. SEBASTIAN! GET YOUR DEMON-ASS HERE! YOU CAN BURN DOWN THE WORLD ANOTHER TIME!

**Sebastian: **What up bitches! Ah sister, how are you? Last time I was this close to you, you put a piece of glass through my shoulder.

**Clary: **You tried to rape me! You deserved it! Now get away from me!

**Sebastian: **Now, now there's no need for that

**Jace: ***wraps his arms protectively around Clary* one step closer and not even Brownie can stop me from killing you

**Will: **this is getting interesting, where did you put that good-tasting stuff, what did you call it, um…. Popping corn?

**Alec: **It's popcorn and it's right here

**Will: **Ah! Perfect! *takes a handful of popcorn*

**Tessa: **Can I also have some?

**Simon: **Help yourself

**Me: **Yay! Popcorn! But anyway, Sebastian you can go again if you don't sit down in that chair there.

**Sebastian: **Okay *sits in chair*

**Me: **Now guys!

**Simon, Will, Jem & Magnus: ***run to Sebastian and hold him down*

**Sebastian: **What the-

**Tessa & Izzy: ***tie him to the chair and put the handcuffs on*

**Sebastian: **I knew something like this was going to happen

**Me: **Yeah whatever anyway the first question is not for you but for all the others except Tessa, Jem and Will. Shirayiqin13 asks 'Is it weird that I love Sebastian Verlac/Jonathon Morgenstern. I know you guys hate him but I know deep down inside he just wants to feel loved. I want to know your thoughts. Btw I love you Alec!

**Jace & Clary: **Yes, something is wrong with you

**Simon: **He is an evil bastard

**Alec: **Thank you, but sorry to say this but yeah it's kinda wrong

**Magnus: **I agree with Alec

**Izzy: **Me too, but if he wants to be loved, he has a weird way of showing it

**Sebastian: **You all think of me so nicely

**Simon: **You want to burn down the world

**Sebastian: **Alright, alright point taken, but I do want to be loved, by Clary

**Jace: ***growls at Sebastian*

**Jem: **I think when this Sebastian is free there will be a fight between him and Jace

**Will: **Oh yeah! Fight! I think my ancestor will win; the Herondales have always been good in fighting

**Tessa: **Ah, I don't know that Sebastian looks like he can put up a fight…

**Sebastian: **And who are you?

**Me: **Long story

**Sebastian: **Okay whatever. But that chick is hot…

**Will: **Back off, she's my wife

**Jem: **And my fiancée

**Sebastian: **Um…what?

**Me: **I said long story. But anyway the next questions are from kataDH. The first one is for Clary, she/he asks: If Sebastian didn't have demon blood, would you want a brother? Would you forgive him for the things he's done?

**Clary: **Well, if he wouldn't have demon blood then he wouldn't of have done them. But if he would still have then no, I wouldn't forgive him.

**Me: **The second one is for Sebastian: Why did you tell her that you belong to Clary? Do you love her?

**Sebastian: **Well, because I do. You don't have to not be related to belong to someone, she just doesn't know yet. Of course I love her, in the un-brotherly way.

**Will: **Wait, you're that creepy brother Clary has told me of?

**Sebastian: **The one and only

**Jem: **Then you are indeed a sick bastard

**Sebastian: **Thank you

**Me: **Can we continue thanks. The third question is for all the boys: What do you like about your partners?

**Jace: **Well, I love Clarys' fiery red hair and her emerald green eyes, her perfect attitude and her awesome drawing skills

**Clary: ***blushes*

**Will: **I love that Tessa has the same passion towards books that I do, I love her soft brown curls and her perfect body

**Jem: **I love that Tessa understands my music and that she is kind, loving and has everything a man would kill for

**Simon: **I think it's awesome that Izzy can kick ass, that she is beautiful and that he has a great personality

**Alec: **Magnus has beautiful eyes and can pull off really anything and still look absolutely breathtaking and I just can't describe everything

**Magnus: **I love Alecs' baby-blue eyes and his cut blush, he is so kind and caring…but he could use help with his fashion sense

**Sebastian: **Can I say something?

**Jace: **No *walks over to Sebastian and kicks him*

**Sebastian: **Ow! I swear little brother when I'm free we are going to have a fight like real men

**Jace: **I'm counting on it *walks back to Clary*

**Me: **Oookay, the last question from kataDH is for Jace and Will: How would you describe the other?

**Will: **Hm, Jace. Well, he is very sarcastic, he loves Clary, he has an ego and is very defensive of Clary

**Jace: **Will is like me, he hates ducks, he's egoistical, sarcastic and I think in the eyes of the others an asshole sometimes.

**Me: **Jesus, so many questions, the next two are from Mer-Mer she/he asks: Does anyone know about Clary falling into Lake Lyn?

**Jace: **YOU FELL IN LAKE LYN?!

**Clary: **Um…yes. As I portaled to Alicante I didn't portal into the city and accidently the portal opened over Lake Lyn.

**Izzy, Alec & Jace: **And you didn't tell us!?

**Jace: **You could have hallucinated some weird shit or even died or-

**Clary: **Well I'm here now aren't I? So I'm fine.

**Me: **The second one was: if you guys could re-do one situation in the past, what would it be?

**Clary: **I would've killed Valentine as I had the chance

**Simon: **I would've bought that Lord of the Rings game before it got taken off the market

**Will: **I wouldn't have opened that box

**Izzy: **I would've not eaten that fearie drug once

**Jace: **I would've kissed Clary earlier

**Jem: **I would've never said yes to going with Will to the duck-pond

**Tessa: **I can't think of anything at the moment

**Magnus: **Just one thing? Let me think…Ah yeah! I wouldn't have drunk so much in Peru; I ended up running around shouting "I'm a cactus!"

**Everyone: ***laughs*

**Me: **Okay so the next ones are from a guest-user and he/she asks: Dear Alec, Is Magnus a bit too protective over you?  
Dear Magnus and Jace, why do you dislike each other a lot?  
Dear Jem and Will, what's your most favorite childhood memory with the other?  
Dear Tessa, What are your thoughts on the TIM girls? (In a friendly way of course)  
Dear Clary and Simon, How did you two meet? What was the first thing that came to mind when you two met?  
Dear Izzy, What are your thoughts on wearing socks with sandals? Plaid top with plaid bottoms?  
Dear Brownie, what is your favorite rune?

**Alec: **Ohhh yes he is

**Magnus: **What! No I'm not!

**Alec: **yes, you are

**Magnus: **Anyway, Jace is just an asshole. If you would meet him, you would know.

**Jace: **That's so nice of you. Magnus is just too glittery and a bit too sensitive and girly

**Magnus: **I'm gay; I'm allowed to be girly!

**Jace: **Yeah, yeah…

**Me: **NEXT ANSWER PLEASE!

**Jem: **Mhm… that's a hard one but I think I would say one of my favorites is as I heard Will play the Piano as we were 14 and I joined in with my Violin and we ended up playing the whole day together because we had so much fun

**Will: **Ah yeah, good old times. One of MY favorites is as we had just meet and Charlotte forced us to go train in the park together and I wanted to mock Jem a bit so as he was just running, I put my foot under him and he tripped over it and landed head first in the mud. And then for revenge he threw some mud in my face and we ended up having a mud-fight. Charlotte almost ripped our heads off as she saw us coming home covered in mud.

**Everyone except Sebastian: ***laughs*

**Izzy: **Awe, that's kinda cute

**Clary: **Yeah, it is

**Tessa: **My thoughts on the girls…well, I think they are both very nice. Clary has a strong personality and seems a bit feisty and stubborn and Isabelle is truly good looking and she is a very proud person. I think they are both very lovable as friends.

**Clary & Izzy: **Thank you Tess *hug Tessa*

**Clary: **Do you want the honor Simon?

**Simon: **Oh yes, so Clary and I met in pre-school and it was lunch break and there were two free seats; one next to the guy who always bullied me and one next to a red-headed girl that just happened to be Clary. Obviously I didn't want to sit next to the bully, so I walked over to the girl and sat down. I said 'Hello I'm Simon, can I sit here?' and then she answered 'Sure, I'm Clary'. So then I sat down and looked at her lunch-box and I thought that it looked cool so I said 'I like your lunch-box'. 'Thank you, yours is also cool' she answered and we just talked and became friends from that day on

**Clary: **Well, my first thought towards Simon was that I wondered why he already had glasses

**Izzy: **Sock and Sandals *shiver* that is the worst combination EVER! I do not understand why people do any of those things! They are horrid and a disgrace to the public eye! You people who do that disgust me!

**Me: **I think my favorite rune would be the courage in combat rune. Not only for the meaning but also because I just think that it looks awesome and interesting

**Me: **Jesus, we still have got like about 20 questions!

**Simon: **Well better get on with it, right?

**Me: **Right. The next one is from VampiressBeauty20, she asks: Okay so what are your favorite musical artists, bands etc? What books do you like and hate?

**Jace: **My favorite bands or artists would be first of all Jason Derulo, he is awesome, and then Eminem, he makes some great training-music. My favorite book is the Shaowhunters Codex

**Alec: **My favorite band is one republic, they are great. Favorite book would be 'The Never ending story' I read it once and it was actually pretty cool.

**Clary: **My favorite artist is Bruno Mars. I'm going to admit it; I'm a fangirl about him. My favorite book is defiantly the Gray book because of all the runes.

**Magnus: **My favorite artist is Pink and Lady Gaga. Do fashion magazines count as books? Because then I take them!

**Izzy: **I enjoy one direction and Sunrise Avenue and I go with Magnus for my choice of books

**Simon: **I like Lil Wayne and if magazines count as book, then so do comics. My favorite comic is Naruto

**Me: **Is it just me or is Sebastian being extraordinary quiet?

**Jem: **You're right; he hasn't said anything in a long time

**Sebastian: ***snores*

**Will: **that explains everything

**Jace: **Well it's good that he is asleep, then he can't annoy us

**Me: **Yeah, so the next question is from Didyme, she/he asks: Magnus I love how you like to wear bright colors and anything sparkly. What's your favorite fashion line or clothing designer?

**Magnus: **Well you see if you know me, you know that I like to combine stuff. Although I also like to have designer clothes, so I would say two of my favorite designers are Dolce & Gabbana and Calvin Klein

**Me: **Okay so the next question is for Sebastian. Can someone wake him up?

**Clary: **My pleasure *walks to Sebastian and slaps him hard across the face*

**Jace: **Nice Clary

**Sebastian: **OW! What the fuck!

**Clary: ***looks smug and walks back to Jace*

**Me: **Nice for you to join us again. For your information the next question is for you, it's from Malec Shipper-

**Magnus: **Awe, honey. That person ships us! She/he loves us so much that she/he put it in her name!

**Alec: **That's cute thank you

**Me: **Can I continue?

**Magnus: **Yes, sorry

**Me: **She/he asks: When you kissed Clary you knew that she is your sister... how could you nevertheless kiss her ?! Wasn't that just weird & creepy?

**Sebastian: **Well no, it wasn't. I thought it was awesome. Clary belongs with me and not with that golden idiot. And I could kiss her because I love her

**Clary: **Well for me it was fucking terrible and I in fact do belong with Jace and not with you

**Will: **Whatever that woman says and no one discriminates my great- great- grandchild while I'm in the room *walks to Sebastian and punches him in the face*

**Sebastian: **Why is everyone hitting me?

**Me: **because you are a sick bastard

**Jace: **Good one Will *gives Will a high-five as he walks by*

**Me: **Anyway, the second question from Malec Shipper is for Magnus and it says: When Alec was dying After the Fight with Abbadon & you healed him... What would you have done, if you had not been able to heal him?

**Magnus: **Well, I would of cried then told the others that I couldn't help him, go home and cry some more and then not come out of my apartment for AT LEAST a week

**Alec: **That's sweet of you babe

**Magnus: **Thank you *kisses Alec*

**Alec: ***kisses back*

**Tessa: **As cute as I think this is, I would like to answer some more questions. Please continue Brownie.

**Me: **With pleasure Tessa. The next questions are from rose. Because there are so many of them I'm just gonna do a mass-answering again. So she asks: for Will- if you could marry anyone in the room but Tessa, who would it be? And why? For Jace- who do you hate? For Clary- if Jace was your real brother, would you still love him the same way? For Simon- love the geeky style, if Clary was your girlfriend and not Izzy, what would life be like? For Izzy- would you ever date Jace if he was not your sorta brother? For Sebastian- love you! Your the best, would you ever have a family with Clary if she said yes?

**Sebastian: **See! Not everybody hates me!

**Jace: **But there are tons of people who do

**Will: **My answer would be Clary. I think red-heads are mysterious and she is pretty feisty and can handle a Herondale-ego

**Clary: **Sorry to say this Will, but I think I'll stay with Jace

**Jace: **Ha! In your face!

**Will: **Watch it

**Jace: **Anyway, there are a lot of people who I hate. I hate demons and duck and girls or guys who don't understand that I belong with Clary *glares at Sebastian* and I hate Valentine. I don't particularly like rat-face and Magnus, but I have to get along with them

**Clary: **Of course I would. Even as I thought he was my brother I loved him in a very un-sibling like way. I just thought that it was wrong, not that I didn't want him

**Simon: **I don't know and I don't want to know. I mean I loved Clary, but the she got with Goldie-locks and as I got over her I fell in love with Izzy and that was one of the best decisions I ever made.

**Izzy: **Good answer and Hell no! I wouldn't date Jace if my life depended on it! He is too much for me to handle

**Jace: **Don't lie to yourself; I know you want some of this

**Izzy: **In your dreams Herondale

**Jace: **Well no, in my dreams it's Clary

**Alec: **WE DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT JACE! Oh Angel now I've got a terrible image in my mind!

**Magnus: **Don't worry, I can make it go away later

**Tessa: **Jesus, now I'VE got two terrible images in MY mind

**Will: **Don't worry, I can make them go away

**Simon: **STOP! That's enough!

**Me: **I agree Simon

**Sebastian: **Oh fuck yeah I would!

**Jace: **Defiantly not gonna happen!

**Clary: **Jace is right, never in a million years

**Sebastian: **A man can dream right?

**Jem: **Oh no, we're back to dreams again…

**Me: ***laughs* Yeah Jem, I also don't like it

**Me: **Okay next questions. They are two and they are from lovelydarkness. She/ he says: Dear Jem and Will, what do you think about Heronstairs?

**Will: **What the fuck is Heronstairs?

**Me: **It's another shipping name; it's a combination out of Herondale and Carstairs and it basically means that people would like it if you and Jem would be a couple

**Will: **Ahh! Okay. Well, sorry to say this, but I think I'm not such a fan of this shipping

**Jem: **Um, no. I'm also not such a big fan, but even if I were gay, I wouldn't date Will. He has a too big ego and like Isabelle I couldn't deal with that

**Will:** Awe, why not Jemy

**Jem: **I'm not in the mood to fool around William

**Will: **Jeez, who put a stick up your bottom?

**Jem: ***smiles* you, asshole *punches Wills' shoulder*

**Will: **Ow! That actually hurt

**Sebastian: **Maybe they are gay…

**Alec: **Shut it *slaps Sebastian*

**Sebastian: **And back to hitting me

**Me: **Anyway, the second question says: dear everybody, I mean hasn't anyone else thought about that parabatais are "closer than brothers" I mean, hello?

**Izzy: **No, not really. Sure you can see it that way, but it JUST means that one would die for the other in battle and stuff like that and they mean that in a non-sexual way

**Jace: **exactly what Izzy said

**Simon, Magnus, Will, Jem, Tessa, Clary and Alec: **Yeah I think so too

**Me: **Oh god, this will be a mass-question again. It is from Sapphire23 and it says: Dear Jace, why do you do things like taking your shirt off as a "present for the ladies" if you love Clary so much?  
Dear Jace again, how many girls have you been with? Did you like any of them at least a bit? Dear Clary, why did you personally hate Valentine so much? And would you still love Jace the same way if he was really your brother?  
Dear Jem and Will, how do you two manage to be parabatai if you're sort of in love with the same girl? And she loves you both?  
Dear Tessa, who do you love more? Will or Jem?  
Dear Brownie, what are your thoughts on the Herondale's fears of ducks?  
Also Dear Brownie, can we have more Clace?:)  
Dear Isabelle, how did you feel upon your discovery of Simon cheating on you with Maia?  
Dear Simon, how did you even think that you and Maia would be better than you and Isabelle or whatever?!  
Dear Magnus, why do you dislike Jace so much? Is it only because Alec thought that Alec loved Jace rather than you?

**Me: **Also we can finally send Sebastian away again. *Turns to readers* or do you want him to stay? Leave a review down below if he should stay or not, for now I'll lock him in the basement

**Sebastian: **Wait WHAT!?

**Me: **Yep, take him away boys

**Will & Jace: ***stand up and take Sebastians' chair with him in it away* *come back after 5 Minutes*

**Me: **Thank you

**Clary: **Why did it take so long?

**Will: **Jace may or may not have given him a little beating for what he has done to you. He now has a broken nose and arm

**Clary: **JACE! *whacks Jace up the head*

**Jace: **What he deserved it!

**Clary: **Whatever can you now please answer the first two questions? They are both for you

**Jace: **Of course my love. Ah yeah, so I see it as a little teasing, they know exactly that I only belong to Clary plus I can't hide the wonder that is Jace Herondale to the ladies although I'm not on the market anymore. Oh the second one. How many girls have I been with, ummm…

**Clary: **Yes Jace, I would also like to know that

**Jace: **Uhh, 12 I think

**Clary: **12! BY THE ANGEL JACE!

**Simon: **Those are a lot of girls

**Jace: **Don't worry babe, they didn't mean the slightest bit to me!

**Clary: **Were they prettier as me!?

**Jace: **No! No, of course not! You're the most beautiful being on this earth!

**Will: **You just saved it!

**Clary: ***crosses her arms over her chest and looks away from Jace*

**Jace: **No babe, don't ignore me, please

**Clary: **hmpf…

**Jace: **I'm sorry; you are the most perfect girl in the world. I love you

**Clary: ***giggles and turns back to Jace* I love you too and I was just teasing you. I forgive you

**Jace: **I hate and love you *leans in and kisses Clary*

**Clary: ***smiles and kisses back while putting her arms around Jaces' neck*

**Me: **Awe, that's so cute, but let's let them be. I'll just quickly jump the next question because that's for Clary. She can answer it when she's finished. That means will you go on Jem and Will?

**Jem & Will: **Of course

**Will: **Well, it is kind of tricky, but I guess we live after the rule 'Everything is fair in love and war'. Right Jem?

**Jem: **Yeah that's right

**Tessa: **I don't know. Sometimes it's Will sometimes it's Jem, but most of the time they are both equal

**Me: **My thought on the fear of ducks, well, I think it is fucking hilarious! As I first read that Jace was afraid of ducks, I think I had to read that part at least 3 times, just to make sure that I had read correctly and then I couldn't stop laughing. As soon as I found out that Will was also afraid of duck I also broke down I laughter all over again. It's just so funny! And of course you can have more Clace let me just…

**Clary: ***is lying on the ground with her arms around Jaces' neck, pulling him closer*

**Jace: ***is between Clarys' legs, kissing her passionately*

**Alec: ***looks mortified and covers his eyes*

**Me: **Um… well yeah, I think that has handled itself

**Izzy: **By the Angel, there exists something that is called bedroom, I'm not sure if you heard of it. It is something that gives you privacy so none of your best-friends need to see how you stick your tongues down each other's throats

**Jace: ***pulls away* Sorry Izzy, never heard of it

**Simon: **Maybe you should find out what it is

**Jace: **Maybe you should shut up

**Me: **Maybe Clary can answer the question now

**Clary: **Uh…yeah sure. Jace sit up

**Jace: ***sits up with Clary in his lap*

**Clary: **Thank you. What was the question again?

**Me: ***sighs* it was: Dear Clary, why did you personally hate Valentine so much? And would you still love Jace the same way if he was really your brother?

**Clary: **Um well for one, he is just a bastard and two he told my boyfriend and me that we were siblings. He tried to control demon and burn down the world, just like his son, and he was also a psychopath. And the second question I already answered

**Izzy: **Well I thought: That fuck-face doesn't deserve me if he thinks he could cheat on me with a stinking werewolf

**Simon: **Very flattering but anyway my answer is; I don't know, I thought that she was cool because she liked gaming so much and she wasn't that bad-looking so I just went with it.

**Magnus: **Um, well like I said before, he is a self-centered bastard who discriminates my glitter and amazing fashion-sense and maybe it's a little bit of that fact.

**Me: **Jeez that was a long chapter butyeah, that was all for this time, I hope you liked it and leave a review with your question! I love making these guys answer them! Anyway, have a lovely day and again sorry for updating this late

**Everyone: **Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

**Magnus: ***walks into the Q&A room* Huh, Alec, we are the first ones here. Is Sebastian still in the cellar? *turns on the lights*

**Alec:** *walks in behind Magnus* Oh yes we are and yes I think so. Don't you think this is a little weird; normally Brownie is the first one here

**Magnus: **Yeah, that's a little weird *looks around the room* *sees the paper with questions on the ground* Look, the questions are already printed. Either Brownie was here yesterday and dropped them off or she was here already and went away again

**Alec: **Yeah, mhm, I know we shouldn't do this but I can't resist *walks over and picks up the questions* Huh, why do you think she crossed out a few…and really furiously?

**Magnus: **Let me have a look at that. *looks at paper* Oh god, those lines are so black that they could be a black hole

**Alec: **What do you think was under the black sharpie?

**Magnus: **I don't know, but it must have been something that made her REALLY furious….

**Alec: **Okay let's see if we have to get Sebastian out of the cellar. Mhm let's see there's You, Brownie, Jace, Clary, Silver Angel…who's silver angel…oh there it says that it's Jem, okay well then Jem and…yup, there's Sebastian's name. Let's get him

**Magnus: **Okay *opens the door to the cellar followed by Alec* *walks in front of Sebastian* Hey, dirt, wake up *slaps Sebastian*

**Sebastian: **Will I now always wake up to someone slapping me?

**Alec: **Yes *picks up Sebastian's chair with Magnus and carries him into the room*

**Magnus: ***is out of breath* Why…. are you… so… heavy?

**Sebastian: **Because you are so weak

**Alec: **No one talks to my boyfriend like that! *punches Sebastian across the face*

**Clary: ***walks into the room* hey guys, how are- *stops and looks shocked at Alec* Alec! Why are you hitting Sebastian! Oh poor baby are you okay? *runs to Sebastian and jumps in his lap*

**Sebastian: ***smiles devilishly* It hurt so bad, how about a kiss to make it better?

**Alec: ***is shocked beyond belief* By the Angel, what is happening!?

**Magnus: ***looks wide-eyed at Sebastian and Clary who are now kissing* Oh my fucking God, I don't know

**Izzy and Simon: **Hey, *stop in their tracks as soon as they see the scene*

**Izzy: **Ah! Magnus! Do something! My eyes! Simon! Make sure Jace doesn't see this!

**Simon: **Yeah, Jace, Jace-

**Jace: **Don't make me see wh-

**Simon: **JACE! Um…uh…um…OH MY GOD A DEMON! KILL IT JACE! *points behind Jace*

**Jace: **Where!? *runs out of the door again*

**Simon: ***follows him and closes the door*

**Magnus: **What should I do!?

**Izzy: **I don't know! She must be under a spell or something!

**Magnus: **Yes, a spell…um… ah YES! *starts to chant a spell*

**Jace: ***from behind the door* LET ME IN BLOODSUCKER!

**Clary: ***wakes up from trance* *opens her eyes and sees Sebastian* AH! *looks down to where she sits* AH! *jumps off Sebastian's lap*

**Sebastian: **Awe come on, it wasn't so bad

**Clary: **YOU DID THIS! YOU PUT A SPELL ON ME! YOU BITCH! *starts to punch Sebastian*

**Simon: **No Jace you can't- *door brakes down and Jace runs in*

**Jace: ***sees Clary punching Sebastian* Hell yeah Clary! *helps Clary*

**Tessa, Will and Jem: ***walk in and see Magnus, Alec, Simon and Izzy standing next to each other and watching Jace and Clary beat up Sebastian*

**Tessa: **Ooookay, what is going on here?

**Will: **Maybe they do fit together; I'm starting to like this girl

**Jem: **Yeah, well, I think we still need that guy for questions, so we shouldn't let Jace and Clary beat him to death. Come on Will *grabs Wills' arm*

**Will: **No, I want to watch this!

**Jem: **Will…

**Will: **Uh, fine!

**Will and Jem: ***go over and pull Jace and Clary off Sebastian*

**Clary: ***after being pulled off hugging Jace and crying into his chest*

**Jace: ***holds Clary while she cries* Baby, what's wrong?

**Sebastian: ***still smirks even with a bashed up face* Come on tell lover boy what happened

**Alec: **You shut your dirty little mouth *punches Sebastian again*

**Magnus: ***whispers to Jace what happened*

**Jace: ***his eyes go wide and face turn red out of rage* HE WHAT!? *goes to punch Sebastian again*

**Alec and Will: ***hold Jace back*

**Jace: **NO! LET ME GO! LET ME SMASH HIS ALREADY SMASHED FACE WITH MY FIST AND THEN KILL HIM PAINFULLY SLOW SO THAT THAT MOTHER FUCKER WILL BE BEGGING FOR MERCY! *thrashes around in the boys' arms*

**Alec: **Jace! Calm down! You can do that after the questions!

**Clary: **Jace, it is okay. Calm down, I'm fine, I'm here and I love you

**Jace: ***takes deep breaths to calm himself* Okay, I'm okay *pulls Clary in a tight hug* I love you too *kisses the top of Clarys' head*

**Tessa: **That's so sweet, but where's Brownie. It's unusual for her to be late

**Magnus: **Oh yes, wait let me see. *chants a spell and a light blue bubble appears* Let me see where Brownie is *inside the bubble an image appears: Brownie lying in her bed with her head in her pillow*

**Simon: **Jesus! She's still sleeping!? It's like *looks at watch* midday! _**(A/N It's not really that time, but I got up today at that time)**_

**Izzy: ***sighs* let me get her

**Magnus: ***opens a portal*

**Izzy: ***jumps through the portal*

*****at Brownies' (the others are still watching through the bubble) *****

**Izzy: ***leans down to Brownies ear* BROWNIE! WAKE UP!

**Me: ***gets a fright and falls out of bed* Jesus Izzy, it's like 6 am. What do you want and why are you in my room?

**Everyone who is watching through the bubble except Sebastian: ***laughs*

**Izzy:** No, it's midday

**Me: **Oh shit, sorry I'm late then. When I'm on holidays I kinda lose track of time. I think I've gone to bed at like 5 am

**Izzy: **Well I know someone else who's been up also to at least 5 am and they are still on time

**Clary: ***blushes*

**Jace: ***smirks* She heard us? I thought we were quiet

**Everyone behind the bubble except Jace, Clary and Sebastian: ***groan* Gross guys!

**Clary: ***blushes even more and hides in Jaces' chest*

**Me: **Oh my God Izzy. I did not what to hear that! Too much information!

**Izzy: ***laughs* Sorry, now get up and get ready! The questions are waiting!

**Me: **Yeah shut up, I'm not a morning person *grabs her clothes and starts to walk to the bathroom*

**Izzy: **You mean afternoon person

**Me: ***calls through the door* I like you but seriously, shut the hell up!

*****15 minutes later*****

**Me: ***walks out of the bathroom* Okay, let's go.

**Izzy: **Great. Come on

**Me and Izzy: ***jump through portal*

**Magnus: ***Makes bubble disappear*

**Me &Izzy: ***Come through portal*

**Simon: **Good we can answer questions now

**Me: **Yeah, where are the- *sees Sebastian's bashed up face and points at it* not that I don't like that, but what happened here?

**Alec: **Ah well you see *starts to explain to everyone what happened*

**Will, Jem, Tessa, Izzy, Simon and Me: **Ah! So that's what happened

**Jace: ***closes his eyes and trembles with anger while trying to calm himself with deep breaths*

**Clary: ***rubs Jaces' back* You okay?

**Jace: **Yeah, I'm fine

**Me: **Okay, the questions, let's see um the first question is from a guest user and it's a mass question so, it says: Jace, You actually know what "get a room" means. Right? (I pity your friends having to see as Isabelle said "you and Clary sticking your tongues down each other throats" haha! Hilarious line btw.  
Alec, in the first book in the chapter where you and others are at Taki's, you called Jace a "ducking glass mole" or that's what Clary thought but you said fucking asshole didn't you? Haha. No offence Jace. :)  
Clary, why in the first book did you not do something after Jace just ran off (after Simon caught you kissing) like not go apologize or something?  
Magnus, how many people have you been with before Alec?  
Jace: REALLY, twelve! Seriously! At least Clary forgave you. You're lucky. Idiot. No offence intended.  
Brownie, this isn't a Question, but you're a fabulous writer especially considering you're Age 13! Like seriously!

**Jace: **Of course I know that! I just choose to ignore it

**Izzy: **Awe, thank you, but words like that just flow out of my mouth

**Alec: **Yeah, I did mean fucking asshole

**Clary:** I didn't go after Jace because I the pained look on his face and I didn't want to hurt him more than I already had, plus Simon is my best friend so...

**Magnus: **Uhm…uh…um

**Alec: ***taps his foot on the ground* Yes Magnus, share that information with us

**Magnus: **Now, before you say anything, remember that I'm over 800 years old

**Alec: **I don't care! Tell me!

**Magnus: **Um…around 120

**Alec: **AROUND 120!

**Magnus: **I' over 800 years old!

**Alec: **You are sleeping on the couch for over a week and I'm definitely not talking to you.

**Magnus: **What NO! Babe, come on…

**Alec: **Don't 'babe' me. *crosses his arms over his chest and sits next to Brownie who sits the furthest away from Magnus*

**Magnus: ***turns to readers* Thanks a lot

**Me: **Anyway, the next answer please

**Jace: **Yes. Well sorry, but I'm not quite sure what I should say to this but I know that I'm VERY lucky to have Clary by my side *put an arm around Clarys' waist*

**Me: **Awe, thank you for the nice compliment! I try to put in as much effort as I can into each chapter that I write and I'm really happy to hear that you guys enjoy this! Because of that I know that I'm doing a good job and I really only try to please everyone. Basically I just want to say, thanks that you like this and you all are great! Anyway, the next question is from Clace Shipper-

**Jace: **Wuhu! Point for team Clace! Come here Clary *kisses Clary*

**Me: **Du you really always have to do that?

**Clary: **Yes

**Me: **Okay anyway the question says: Everyone: what are favorite movies?  
Jace, how did you feel when you discovered that Clary wasn't your sister?  
Clary, same question how did you feel when you discovered Jace wasn't your brother?  
Brownie, what are your other favorite books& movies? Do you like the CoB movie?  
Magnus, how many people have you been with in your 800 years? Who is your demon father?  
Clace, how long did it take you to realize when you fell in love with each other?

**Will: **Well, in my time there weren't a lot of movies out yet, but anyway, I don't watch movies, I rather read books

**Tessa: **For me it's the same as Will

**Jem: **With me it is that there weren't any movies out yet before I became a silent brother and as I was a silent brother, they didn't let me watch any, so yeah, never seen one.

**Jace: **Um, I think it would be 'World War Z', I love Zombie-movies.

**Alec: **All the 'Iron mans' for sure

**Simon: **I can't decide between the 'Lord of the Rings' movies and 'Star Wars'

**Magnus: **I'm an old romantic so I'll go with 'The Notebook'

**Sebastian: **All of the 'Saw' movies, they give me ideas

**Clary: '**Mean Girls' is the best ever!

**Izzy: **Damn it Clary! Fine now that I can't say 'Mean Girls' anymore it would be 'Thor', just for the hottie Chris Hemsworth

**Me: **'City of Bones' aaaallll the way!

**Jace: **There's a movie about us?

**Me: **Nooooo

**Jace: **Why did you then-

**Me: **NEXT ANSWER PLEASE! *whispers only to the viewers* I don't want them finding out about the books or the movie and then changing the future for them

**Jace: **Oookay, anyway, I was very, very, very happy and I couldn't believe that fate was so kind to me, but then I died and that sucked, then when I really had proper consciousness again, the hospital didn't let me leave but I only wanted to see Clary and kiss and hug her, only because I could.

**Clary: **Well, I was absolutely ecstatic that my love for him wasn't forbidden anymore and then like he already said the doctors didn't let him leave and then as I saw him at the party, all that emotion came to surface again, but because I never had a boyfriend before…well, except Simon, but that wasn't really real, so it was a little awkward because all I wanted to do was hold him forever. But like you can see, it all turned out well *leans into Jace*

**Me: **Uh well, my favorite books are 'The Mortal Instruments', 'The infernal Devices', 'Ruby Red' and the 'Fallen' series. My favorite movies are 'City of bones', 'Ruby red', 'Pitch Perfect' and all the 'Step up's'

**Jace: **Now there're also books of us?

**Me: **No

**Jace: **But you just-

**Me: **Shut up, no there aren't

**Jace: **Okay, okay

**Magnus: **I'm just gonna answer the next question. The first one you already know *glances at Alec*

**Alec: ***still ignores Magnus*

**Magnus: **And the second *takes a deep breath* My father is… no, I can't say it, I'm sorry, I'm not ready.

**Clary &Jace: ***look at each other*

**Jace: **I think about a few days after we met.

**Clary: **Yeah you're right

**Jace: **Mhm,*leans a bit closer to Clary* I was in love with Clary the moment I saw her, but I refused myself to believe it and then I just gave in on my feelings

**Clary: **Yes, me too. I mean I always knew you were pretty handsome and attractive, but I was just too stubborn to notice that you were always the man for me

**Jace: **I love you

**Clary: **I love you too *kisses Jace*

**Jace: ***smiles and deepens the kiss*

**Izzy: **By the Angel are you going to dry hump each other again?

**Clary: ***plus away* Izzy!

**Jace: ***gives Izzy a death glare*

**Will: **Oh god Izzy, I'm sorry but if looks could kill, you'd be way dead by now

**Izzy: ***shrugs her shoulders and leans back on the couch*

**Me: **Awkward….Let's just go on, should we?

**Jem &Tessa: **Yes please

**Me: **They are from lovleydarkness and she (at least I hope it's a she) asks: A question for everybody; if you had to choose one person in the group, with the same sex as you, to date, who would it be? PS, Magnus and Alec can't choose each other!  
And another question to Izzy: How are you so awesome and kickass all the time?  
And one to Simon; Have you seen the British tv-seris "Misfits"? You look like a nerdier version of Nathan...

**Me: **Oh, *laughs* Okay, it would be Clary, because she's awesome

**Izzy: ***gasps* Why not me?

**Me: **I donno

**Izzy: **I feel betrayed, but anyway for me it would also be Clary, because well, she's just a great friend

**Clary: **Awe, thanks you two, but sorry Brownie, for me it would also be Izzy

**Izzy: **Yay! *hugs Clary*

**Alec: **Go on Magnus; say one of your past 120 love interests that were men.

**Magnus: **Alexander! Can you please stop being a bitch about this and relies that…

**Alec: **Relies what?

**Magnus: **That… I love you more than any of those 120 people! I never felt the spark that I only feel with you with them! God damn it! I would do anything to make you happy! Anything! If it means to give up my immortality! Fine! I'll do it! *closes his eyes and looks at the floor, panting heavily*

**Alec: ***can't believe what he heard and blushes*

**Me: ***nudges Alec* Go on, kiss him

**Alec: ***nods* *walks to Magnus and takes Magnus' face in his hands*

**Magnus:** *looks up at Alec*

**Alec: **Oh Magnus…I would never ask you to do that *leans down and kisses Magnus*

**Tessa: **Awe, let's let them be for now. I think it would be Izzy

**Izzy: **Yeah!

**Simon: **I think it would be Alec. Sorry Magnus, but you are too sparkly and Jace, you are an ass.

**Magnus: ***pulls away* huh, what?

**Alec: ***laughs and sits in Magnus' lap*

**Magnus: **Ah yeah the answer, um damn it I can't choose Alec. Ummm, I would say Will, just because he looks like Alec

**Will: **Thank you Maggie poo, but I would say Jem

**Jem: **Uh yeah, no thanks. I would say Simon, because I had to choose between Alec and Simon and Simon won

**Alec: **Uh, it's Jace

**Jace: **Finally someone has entered team Jace. I would choose Will, because he's awesome. No wait that would be weird because we are related. Then it would be myself

**Izzy: **Seriously Clary, how can you stand him?

**Clary: **I've learnt to live with it

**Jace: **I'm not that bad!

**Clary: **Sometimes you are, sorry babe

**Izzy: **To your second question my dear lovleydarkness, I don't know. I guess it comes naturally.

**Simon: **No, I haven't seen it. Do I really? Mhm, I don't know if that's a compliment or not. I would know if I knew who Nathan is

**Me: **Okay, the next question is from a guest user and it says: did you make Clary's favorite singer Bruno Mars on purpose because Jace sang "Just the Way You Are" to her as a Valentine's Day present? Well-

**Clary: **Brownie didn't make me do anything

**Jace: **Yeah, I did that on purpose because I know that my Clary loves his songs

**Me: **Okay, so the next question is from LOVERGIRL so I'm guessing she's a girl. Anyway, she asks: For everyone- What is your favorite thing about your boyfriend or girlfriend? When did you first realize that you were in love with your partner?  
Will- Why do you & Gabriel Lightwood hate each other so much?

**Tessa: **My favorite thing about Jem is that he is kind and loving and just gets me and my favorite thing about Will is his raven black hair and blue eyes and his love for books, like mine. I noticed my love for Jem around the same time as for Will and that was two weeks after I meet everyone

**Jem: **What I love most about Tessa…I love the way we understand each other without even saying a word. The first time I noticed my wanting for her was by the time she said one word to me

**Will: **Mhm…her loving heart and passion for books. She had me when she showed her bravery as she tried to knock me out with a vase

**Izzy: **Um, I love that Simon is not afraid to show his geeky side and I noticed as I was jealous of Clary when she was together with Simon

**Simon: **I love Izzys' attitude and her looks. I noticed when she was always there for me after Clary broke up with me

**Magnus: **Alecs' cute blush and baby blue eyes. When he was dying from that ravenor demon and I thought that I couldn't lose him

**Alec: **Magnus pride so that he can wear what he wears out in public and when we were on that boat and Magnus was so weak that I gave him my strength

**Clary: **Jaces' want to protect those he loves from harm and like I said before, a few days after we met

**Jace: **Clarys' stubbornness, she's so cute when she's feisty and same here

**Me: **I don't have a boyfriend :(, or girlfriend…I'm not lesbian

**Will: **Well Gabriel hates me because what I did to his sister and I hate him because…What is there not to hate?

**Tessa: **William!

**Will. **What?

**Me: **Anyway, the next question is from a guest user and he/she asks: Dear TMI, TID, and Brownie, Have you ever thought of Church and Chairman Meow being a couple?

**Everyone except Sebastian (who has passed out a while ago): ***gasps*

**Izzy: **Actually when you think about it…yes, I think so

**Magnus: **It's possible

**Everyone: **Yeah,…

**Me: **Okay so this question is from Ms. Mystery she asks: this is for Magnus and Jace, what would you do if Clary and Alec were together?

**Jace: **I think I'm answering for both of us when I say that we would work together to get our girl/guy back

**Magnus: **You speak my language

**Me: **'Kay, next question is from my brosette Guardian of Heaven, she asks: For Clary and Alec, could you two imagine being together?  
And for Jace and Magnus, if you two have the choice to either wear one month the clothes of each other (Includes glitter and make over for Jace) or kiss each other which one would you two choose?

**Clary: ***blushes*Uhm, well I guess so

**Alec: ***blushes* Yeah maybe

**Jace &Magnus: ***have their mouths hanging open*

**Clary: **If I wasn't madly in love with Jace

**Jace: ***closes his mouth and smiles at Clary*

**Alec: **Same for me just with Magnus and not Jace

**Magnus: ***shuts his mouth and kisses Alec*

**Jace: ***shudder* You are a terrible, terrible person for demanding such a thing! But I would kiss Magnus…on the cheek. You didn't say where!

**Magnus: **That is disgusting to think of golden boy kissing me, but I would do the same as him. I am not wearing only black for a month

**Me: **I would like to see Jace running around with Magnus' clothes and everything, but the questions must go on! So the next one is from cockiesforeveryon and she/he asks: Jace how would you feel if Clary decided to side with Sebastian instead of you?  
Clary and Jace what would be the first thing you'd do if the other died?  
Tessa who's better in bed will or Jem?  
Izzy what would happen if you found out Simon was actually a girl?

**Jace: **Well, I would feel betrayed, utterly betrayed and I would assume that she was put under a strong spell or possessed by a VERY powerful demon. Thank the Angel that that is never going to happen out of her free will

**Clary: **Um, I would cry for a VERY long time and then probably kill myself, because what is the point in living when the person you love more that life itself is not there with you

**Jace: **I think I would also cry and then I would hunt down the person who killed her and then kill myself for the exact same reason

**Tessa: ***blushes* Uhm…uh…um…Do I have to answer that?

**Me: **Yes, I'm sorry

**Tessa: **Oh God this is embarrassing….I would say they are both different, but kind of the same way. I mean Will is a little rougher which is good at certain times and Jem is more careful. You know what I mean *hides her face in her hands*

**Izzy: **Well, if Simon was a girl then I'd probably be lesbian, because he is very boy-ish for a girl

**Jace: **There could be a possibility that Simon is truly a girl. He would be Simone. If I was a girl I would still be more beautiful

**Alec: **You are so full of yourself

**Jace: **Thank you

**Me: **Sorry Jace, but you ARE really full of yourself, Alec is right. The next question is from I'magirl she asks: why do you guys hate him so much I mean it's not his fault he has demon blood I mean his mom left him he thinks she hates him all he wants is to be loved he was whipped by Valentine with demon metal he doesn't know better the only person who showed him love was Lilith that's why he was creating an army of dark Shadowhunters maybe you guys can find a cure for the demon blood I mean Tessa for example she's half warlock. Anything is possible.

**Jace: **Why does everyone keep asking that!? For once and for all, nothing can change our mind! We hate him because he killed our brother, friend and everything Max was for us and he was only 9! He is just an utter demon bastard; he tried to destroy our world TWICE and is still trying to do so. He has kissed his sister…knowing that it was his sister, he has held me captive in my own fucking mind, he tried to rape his own sister! I don't understand all of you who like this guy!

**Me: **Okay calm down Jace; we get it, you guys don't like him. But let the fans be, they like what they want to like

**Jace: **Okay sorry that I lost my temper for a moment, but I just don't understand it!

**Simon: **Oh my God! Did THE Jace Herondale just say sorry? World breaking new! Jace Herondale apologized to something!

**Jace: **Shut it rat-face

**Me: **Oookay, let's see what's next. *reads question…or demand and starts laughing* *turns to reader* I love your thinking Mer-mer! Hahaha!

**Everyone except Brownie: **What is it?

**Me: **I've got a surprise for Jace and Will. But we need to go somewhere do get it and you can't see the location because that'll ruin the surprise. Oh and you need soundproof ear-muffs!

**Will &Jace: ***looks at each other and then back to Brownie*

**Will: **Okay

**Me: **Magnus could you please get two blindfolds and two soundproof ear-muffs?

**Magnus: **Sure, if you tell me what they have to do?

**Me: **I will once they both have all the stuff on

**Magnus: **Okay *snaps his finger and everything appears* *hands them to Brownie*

**Me: **Thank you. Okay guys so if I put these on you, you won't be able to hear anything so I'm warning you before that Clary and Tessa will guide you to this mystery location okay?

**Jace: **Okay fine

**Me: **Good *put the ear-muffs on Jace and Will* Now, can you still hear me?

**Jace &Will: **WHAT!?

**Me: ***gives Jace and Will thumbs up and blindfolds them* *turns to the gang* Good, now that they can't hear and see anything…Mer-mer asked, well demanded of me that we take those two to the duck-pond and make them feed the ducks!

**Everyone except Jace and Will (who look like lost puppies): ***brake down in laughter*

**Simon: **That is GENIUS! I love you Mer-mer

**Me: **Come on let's go

**Clary &Tessa: ***grab Jaces' and Wills' hands to lead them to the duck pond*

**Magnus: ***opens a portal*

**Everyone: ***jumps through the portal and land in front of a field of ducks*

**Me: **Clary, Tess, would you like to take the blindfold and everything off?

**Clary &Tessa: **Oh yes! Three, two, one *rip blindfold and ear-muffs off at one*

**Jace &Will: ***scream like little girls and start to try and escape the scene* *find a tree and climb it*

**Jace: **BY THE ANGEL WE WERE BETRAYED! RUN WILL! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE THEY ARE GOING TO GET YOU! SOMEBODY HELP ME! THEY ARE GOING TO GET ME AND DESTROY MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!

**Will: **EVERONE FIGHTS ALONE! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! THEY ARE GOING TO GET YOU! HELP US! ANYONE PLEASE! DEMON INVASION!

**Everyone except Jace and Will who are cowering on a tree: ***can't stop laughing while Clary is filming everything on her phone*

**Jace: **Why are you people so cruel!? Why would someone ask for this death-trap! What do we even have to do!?

**Me: ***laugh* You have *laugh* to feed *deep breath* the ducks

**Jace &Will: ***go white as a sheet*

**Me: **Go on Magnus give them some bread to feed to the ducks

**Magnus: ***snaps his finger and a loaf of bread appears in Wills' arms*

**Will: **We will only do it if Magnus opens a portal!

**Magnus: **Fine *opens a portal that will bring everyone back to the Q&A room*

**Will: **Okay, I'll throw the bread and when they are distracted we run for dear life, got it?

**Jace: **Got it

**Will: **Okay one, two, three, RUN! *throws bread as far as possible*

**Ducks: ***run after the bread*

**Jace &Will: ***sprint as fast as they can towards the portal and through+

**Everyone still at the pond: ***still laughing their ass off*

**Alec: **They are such babies!

**Simon: **I know right!

**Me: **Come on, let's get back, we still dot like a thousand questions and the chapter is already a mile long!

**Everyone at the duck pond: ***walk through portal*

**Clary &Tessa: ***as soon as they enter the room they get ambushed by Jace and Will in a hug*

**Jace: **I don't know why you made me do this but I thought I never would come out there alive

**Will: **I love you, why did you do that? I almost died!

**Me: **Okay ladies and Gentlemen, please take a seat because I've got a lot more questions. This one is from yoyoyo and it says: If Clary had never meet Jace who do you think would've been her ship?

Well, I think I'm answering for all of us when I say that it would have probably been some guy she met somewhere because we all know that it won't be Simon

**Simon: **Hey!

**Everyone except Simon: **agreed

**Me: **'Kay so the next questions are from HCCDNH she/he asks: what's Simon's fav anime show? What's Clarys' fav Manga? What's Izzy fav episode of star wars? Who likes Shakespeare more- Will, Tessa, or Jem? What's Alec and Jaces fav weapon? What's Mags' fav outfit? And finally why does Sebby want 2 burn down the world? Ps: where're Maia and Jordan?

**Simon: **My favorite Anime is Dragon Ball Z

**Clary: **My favorite Manga is also Naruto, me and Simon have mass-reading sessions sometime

**Izzy: **My favorite Episode is the one with the ewoks _**(A/N Did I spell that right? XD)**_

**Tessa: **Will is obsessed with Shakespeare

**Jem: **He sure is

**Will: **Yeah, I know every line of his work

**Alec: **My favorite weapon is my bow and arrow

**Jace: **My favorite weapons are seraph blades and daggers

**Magnus: **My favorite outfit would be my rainbow jeans and a glittery top with a brown leather vest oh and a scarf or a hat!

**Me: **Can someone wake Sebastian up?

**Magnus: **A slap won't cut it so *snaps his fingers and a bucket of ice-water appears* we got this

**Jace: **I'll do it! *takes bucket and pours it over Sebastian*

**Sebastian: ***wakes up* Ah! Cold, cold, cold! At least it wasn't a slap.

**Me: **Yeah well someone asks: why do you want to burn down the world?

**Sebastian: **To rule and to avenge my father

**Me: **I know that Maia and Jordan are part of TMI, but I asked them to come and they refused, but if you have some questions for them I bet I can persuade them into coming here

**Me: **The next question is from a guest user and he/she asks: Jace have you ever been attracted to Izzy? Jace if you were gay who would you date in the room and why? Clary if Jace actually had demon blood would you still love him? Clary, if Sebastian never had demon blood and was never your brother would you date him? Alec have you ever caught Izzy doing it with a guy? Alec if you were straight who would you go for?

**Jace: **No, I wasn't and I think if Will and I wouldn't be related I would go for him because he's awesome

**Clary: **That depends, I mean if Jace is good although he would have demon blood like Tessa or Magnus, then I would still fall in love with him, but if he would be like Sebastian then no, I wouldn't. And with the Sebastian thing it would also depend on the way he acts

**Alec: **Yes, I have. More than once and I think I would go for Tessa, because Izzy IS my sister, Clary is like a sister for me and Tessa also seems very nice and she is attractive

**Me: **Good, so the next questions are from Valetina and she asks: Jace- if you could pick a dare for everyone in the room then what would that dare be and why? Alec- if you could date any girl who would it be and why? Magnus- would you ever date Tessa? Jem- if you could marry any one here but Tessa who would it be and why? Sebastian- I think you're the best person ever, is that weird that I like you better then goldy locks ( Jace ), the daylighter (Simon), silver angel ( Jem) , glitter warlock ( Magnus ) and duck fear boy ( William ).any ways the question right, who do you want to marry and why?

**Jace: ***smirks evilly* Well, for Clary it'd be to do 7 minutes in heaven with me because I would enjoy that too. Izzy would be to eat her own food, just so that she realizes that it is fucking terrible. For Bloodsucker it would be to burst into a show on the Broadway and go on stage to the main actress and shout "WHY, NATHALIE WHY!? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!", just to see the actress reaction because a geeky nerd came up to her and shouted that.

**Simon: **And what if it's a man?

**Jace: **Then you would shout Noah instead of Nathalie. Anyway, Alecs' dare would be to go skinny dipping in a public pool, because he's so shy. Magnus' dare would be to throw away ALL his glitter; I want to see his face when it goes down the toilette.

**Magnus: **You mean person

**Jace: **For Tessa I would say she should give a lap-dance to Will and Jem…I don't know why, but I would like to see the boys' faces. For Will it'd be to tell us EXACTLY what he felt as he married Tessa, because Herondales don't really like to show this sappy emotion and finally for Jem it would be to let all the anger out that he has been stuffing back, because I know exactly that you are not always this calm, you just seem like it and I want to see what you've got in you.

**Alec: **I already answered that question

**Magnus: **No, she too good of a friend to be a love interest

**Jem: **Um…I wonder why there are always questions like this one but still I think it would be Clary, because I personally like her a bit more than Izzy

**Sebastian: **Well, I personally think that it's not weird, more like the opposite. Do you want to be a dark Shadowhunter?

**Jace, Simon, Will &Jem: **Something is definitely wrong with you

**Will: **especially if you think that he is better than me

**Jace: **Or me

**Sebastian: **No one asked for your opinion, but anyway, I would marry Clary because she is one hot chick

**Me: **Yeaaah, anyway the next questions are from GeekyPanda and I think the first one Magnus should read alone. *shows Magnus the question*

**Magnus: ***laughs* Hell yeah I'll do that! *turns Will and Jace into ducks*

**Everyone except Jace, Will and Sebastian: ***bake down in laughter*

**Jace &Will: ***look confused* Quack? *get wide eyes*

**Will: ***looks down at himself and faints*

**Jace: **Quack, quack, quack, quack! *runs around like wild until he runs into a wall and gets knocked out*

**Everyone except Jace and Will (even Sebastian): ***laughing so hard that they can hardly get enough air*

**Simon: **Oh my….God….I….love….you guys…..for…..asking this…from Magnus

**Tessa: **Wh…what…was….the question?

**Magnus: **If…if I c-could turn…..Jace…..or Will…..into a duck

**Everyone: ***takes deep breaths*

**Me: **Okay, okay. Enough. Magnus please turn them back into humans and get another bucket of water.

**Magnus: ***does as he is told*

**Me: ***takes the bucket and pours a bit over Jace and Will*

**Jace: ***wakes up* I had the worst dream EVER! I was a duck! And Will too!

**Will: ***also wakes up* Funny I also had the same dream and you were also a duck.

**Me: **Um…that wasn't a dream

**Jace &Will: **I hate you guys

**Me: **No problem, but GeekyPanda also has more questions so here they are: dear silver angel (that's my nickname for Jem), don't you find it a little weird that Tessa the one you were going to marry is now married to Will? Dear Clary, have you meet Henry yet? ( I think I spelled his name right ) dear everyone but Jace and Clary, does anyone know about the night club thing with Jace and Clary were they got "carried away" and would have "did it" but Clary saw dead people and blood since she had stupid fearie drugs? Dear Sebastian, do you wish that you were still bound to Jace so that everyone could not kill you without killing him? Dear everyone, why do you hate Sebastian so much? he's a awesome person that just wants to be loved...by Clary in a un brotherly way, even though that is weird a little I find it awesome that somehow he is still alive and wanting to burn the world, am I insane for loving him?

**Jem: **Um, well yes and no, Tessa told me that she was also in love with Will and I knew that he was in love with her so I'm happy for them, but now that I'm not a silent brother anymore I can marry Tessa

**Clary: **No, but I would love to

**Everyone but Jace, Clary, Sebastian and Brownie: ***gasps and look wide eyes at Clary and Jace*

**Clary: ***blushes*

**Jace: ***looks smug because he remembers that time*

**Everyone but those four: **You WHAT!?

**Will: **In a club seriously?

**Tessa: ***turns to Brownie and Sebastian* What do you two think about this!?

**Sebastian: **I knew that because how do you think I got the scratch marks on my back

**Me: **I kinda got over the shock after I heard about it

**Izzy: **By the Angel, you two just had to jump each other didn't you?

**Jace: **Everyone has needs

**Izzy: **Gross!

**Sebastian: **Hell yeah! It was awesome to be bound to Jace, because I could do all the Shit I wanted to do and the clave wouldn't kill me because they wanted golden boy to live

**Simon: **I think we already got your last question clear

**Me: **Okay, the next questions are from OperationCobra11 and he/she asks: Everyone: if you had to choose another partner, who'd it be? Also if you had to be with someone same sex as you, who'd it be (Alec and Magnus, you can't choose each other!)?  
Clary, did you ever really love Simon?  
Isabelle, what did you first think of Simon?  
Tessa, who do you hate?  
Jace, what music/ books/ movies/ shows do you hate or love?  
Same question as Jaces' for everyone.  
Brownie (and Magnus?) have you seen the show Once Upon A Time? [If not, I advise you to:)]  
Everyone, what is your favorite show/ movie/ book not including The Gray Book and the Book of the White and the Shadowhunter Codex, etc?  
Also, Sebastian, why do you "love" Clary? Why do you think it's remotely acceptable to commit incest? Why do you want to start a war?  
Jace, how could you even think about kissing Aline?!  
Magnus, how many people have you been with?  
Also: really, Jace, twelve girls!?

**Everyone: **We already had that

**Clary: **In a brotherly way, yes. In a lover way, no

**Izzy: **I thought that Simon is kinda cute and I was amazed that he wants to try my food when everyone else always chickens out

**Tessa: **Not very many people, but the people I do hate would be demons, Mortmain, Automations, DeQuincy and Sebastian

**Will: **AND DUCKS! She also hates ducks!

**Tessa: **No, I don't hate ducks

**Jace: **I think I said that already, but because I can't choose the Shadowhunter codex and books like that I would say 'A tale of two Cities'

**Will &Tessa: **Good choice

**Clary: **I think we mostly answered your question, but because I can't say the gray book I would say um 'The Girl with the Dragon tattoo'

**Me: **Of course I've seen once upon a time! But just once, BUT THAT ONE TIME IT WAS AWESOME!

**Sebastian: **Um, just because I do, I can't explain it; also I just think that she's hot

**Jace: **Well, I needed a distraction from my feeling towards Clary and Alien was just there, so yeah…

**Magnus: **You already know

**Jace: **Well, sorry!

**Me: **Few, that was a long chapter, anyway I hope you enjoyed it and leave more questions to that I can continue and I'll let Sebastian stay for just one chapter still so if you got an important question for him, this is your last chance. Anyway, till next week!

**Everyone but Magnus: **Toodles!

**Magnus: **Bye!

**Magnus: **Wait! Now we're saying toodles!?

**Me: **Yes

**Magnus: **Couldn't you've told me earlier?

**Me: **No

**Magnus: **Fine

**Everyone: **Toodles!


	6. Chapter 6(1)

_**A/N Hey guys, I'm finally back! I just wanted you to know that this will be a veeeeeery looooong chapter which took me like 1 week to write so yeah. I am sooo sorry for not updating until now, I just had like a lot of school work to do and it was all too much and then when I had time I either was out with my friends or I was drawing because that relaxes me. Let's just pretend that I wasn't away at all and that it is Wednesday, 'kay? Good, thanks**_

_**-Brownie**_

**Me: **Mwahaha, who's late now?

**Will: **Yes, okay fine you beat us. But only by a second!

**Me: **Shut up! I beat you!

**Jace: **You were cheating! You distracted us!

**Clary & Tessa: **No, we merely helped a girl to win against boys

**Me: ***turns to readers* Oh hi, um, if you're wondering what's going on here, let me explain. So, I had a bet with the Herondale boys that I could beat them in a race here and these two wonderful ladies *puts her arms around Clary and Tessa's shoulders* helped me with winning

**Clary: **Oh yeah, girl power!

**Tessa: **Yes! *high fives the girls*

**Izzy & Simon: ***walk in the door*

**Me: **Izzy! Get over here this instant!

**Izzy: **Coming! What do we have to celebrate?

**Tessa: **Girl power!

**Izzy: **Hell yeah! *high fives all the girls again* What did you win?

**Me: **The girls will have a little fun after the questions, you see *tells Izzy the story on how she won

and what the guys have to do*

**Izzy: ***laughs* Thank god you won the race then!

**Jem, Alec & Magnus: ***also walk in*

**Me: **Great we're all-

**Jace: **Hide guys! Brownie made me and Will race her here and we said that if she wins all the guys have to do one thing that the girls ask us to do! I bet it will be terrible!

**Alec: **By the Angel Jace what did you get us into?

**Jace: **It wasn't my entire fault! Will also agreed!

**Jem: **Alec, why did we agree to these two as our parababtais again?

**Alec: ***pinches the bridge of his nose* I don't know Jem, I just don't know

**Magnus: **Do I also have to do the boys crap?

**Clary: **Does he Brownie?

**Me: **I don't know; let's talk about it for a moment

**All the girls: ***form in a circle and discuss if Magnus also has to do the boys' stuff or not*

**Me: ***turns back around*Magnus, we have come to the conclusion that you anyway do girly stuff

with us by your own free will, so no, the bet doesn't affect you

**Magnus: **Hell yeah!

**Izzy: **Now come over here and get your girl power high five!

**Magnus: ***high fives all the girls*

**Me: **Okay let's get on with the questions so that we can torture the boys

**All the boys except Magnus: ***gulp*

**All the girls and Magnus: ***smirk evilly*

**Me: **Anyway, the first question is from VampiressBeauty20 and she asks: That was just downright hilarious, thank you Magnus for turning Jace and Will into ducks. Everyone: what's the worst advice you've ever taken from someone? And if you could meet any celebrity who would it be and why? Sebastian, what's your favorite ice cream flavor?

**Magnus: **No problem darling, I also liked it. And the worst advice someone gave me was that a guy at a party said that I should drink a cocktail that he made and surprise, there was faerie powder in it.

**Will: **Jem said I should try to trust a duck. Baaaaad advice

**Jem: **Ah yeah, I did say that didn't I. Let me think, um ah yeah, Henry wanted to play a trick on me and he said that I should ask for Charlotte's age

**Tessa: **A bad advice was to stay in New York, but if I did do that, I would have never met everyone here

**Jace: **Definitely try a faerie drug because they are 'fun'. Haha, no, they are not. Well, if your definition of fun is running down the streets of New York naked with antlers on your head!

**Clary: **So you did do that!

**Jace: **I never said that that was me who did that, but it did happen

**Clary: ***rolls her eyes* Simon told me that it would be awesome if I died my hair blue for a comic con and the die didn't go out for a month

**Simon: **No bad advice yet

**Alec: **Jace said that I should try Izzy's food, but I got back at him with that faerie drug thing

**Clary: **So Jace did do that!

**Alec: **Yes

**Clary: **I knew it!

**Jace: **Damn you Alec

**Alec: **Always here to help

**Izzy: **My food isn't that bad!

**Everyone except Izzy and the TID's: **Yes, it is Iz

**Izzy: **Anyway, Someone said that I brown suits me. That color doesn't suit me at all!

**Me: **Okay, the next answers

**Will: **I would like to have met Charles Dickens

**Tessa: **Oh me too!

**Jem: **If he would have still been alive, it would've definitely been Bach

**Clary: **Bruno Mars all the way, I absolutely love him! Like, what is there not to love?

**Jace: **Like the fact that he isn't me

**Clary: **Jace, I'm still in with love you, but I just love him. I'm one of his many fangirls

**Jace: **What is a fan-?

**Me: **Yadada, yadada, yadada, don't ask otherwise you will start a fangirl war. This will happen because eventually there will be a discussion on what is the best to fangirl about and BOOM! Dead people!

**Jace: **Ooookay…

**Jace: **The person I would meet would be, if he would still be alive, Bruce Lee. I want to fight him *cracks knuckles*

**Simon: **I would like to meet Masashi Kishimoto; I want to ask him how he thought of the amazing Naruto comics

**Izzy: **I would like to meet Chris Hemsworth just to get an autograph from him and a picture with him

**Magnus: **I would like to meet Lady Gaga just to ask her about her awesome outfits and if I could be a background dancer at one of her performances

**Jace: **Yeah, like that's gonna happen

**Magnus: **Shut up, you don't know how good I can dance

**Alec: **I want to meet one republic to spend the day with them because they're awesome

**Me: **Okay, the next questions are from Heaven is a Bookstore and he/she asks: Okay, Magnus can you do something against the demon blood in Sebastian's body?  
Sebastian: Let's say somebody found a cure for the demon blood, you take it? 2. Are your eyes going to be green like Clarys?  
Izzy: How come that you're always safe? Think about it, everyone had been close to death sometime except you...  
Will: What's your favorite color and marry me pleeeeeaaaaaassseeee!  
Alec: You to, marry me! And can you play an Instrument?  
Magnus: Do you remember Gabriel Lightwood? Yea? Well he married Cecily and in the books he had green eyes, where are those green eyes? Only Cecily's eyes still remain.  
Jace: Actually you should hate Will; he gave you the fear of ducks!  
And when your child is born which name would you give it?  
Jem: I LOVEEEEE YOU SO MUCH! And could you play on your violin please! I want to die like Will can I book you when I die? (Wow that sounded weird...)  
Tessa: If you could choose to be either a warlock like you are right now or to be a Shadowhunter, what would you choose?  
Clary: If Sebastian would be normal and would want to be a loving, protecting and caring brother to you, would you forgive him?  
Simon: what brad are your glasses and how much taller are you than Izzy?  
Everyone: Could you tell me who is the tallest and the shortest? (List it up please I'd love to hear!)

**Magnus: **Nah, I can't do anything. When you once got demon blood in your body for longer that a week, you can't get it out anymore.

**Sebastian: **Um…hell no! I love being like this! They probably would be green like Clary's, I don't know. But, yeah probably

**Simon: **Whoa! Where did you suddenly come from?

**Sebastian: **I was here the whole time, because you looked me in this fucking chair!

**Simon: **Oh yeah…

**Jace: **I think rat-face needs his glasses again, if he didn't see that ugly face over there *points at Sebastian*

**Sebastian: ***glares at Jace* You're just jealous that you aren't as handsome as I am

**Simon: **Okay that's it! That was one rat-face too much!

**Jace: **Awe what's rat-face gonna do-

**Simon: ***launches at Jace and tackles him to the ground*

**Jace & Simon: ***rolling on the ground punching*

**Every boy except Jace, Simon & Magnus: ***watching excitedly*

**Every girl and Magnus: **Geez, that's too much testosterone

**Clary & Izzy: ***walk to the fighting boys and break them up*

**Clary: ***looks at Jace and then turns to Simon* You two are ridiculous. Jace, did you really have to

give Simon a blue eye? And Simon, did you really have to bite Jaces' arm?

**Jace: **He started it!

**Simon: **You provoked me!

**Izzy: **Shut up and apologize to each other!

**Simon & Jace: ***mumble an apology and sit back down*

**Clary & Izzy: ***sigh and sit down next to their boyfriends*

**Me: **Okay now that that's over, Izzy can you answer the next question?

**Izzy: **Sure thing. Wow, I am really always safe, guess I'm too awesome to die!

**Will: **My favorite color is black. I'm guessing that that wasn't a big surprise. And I'm sorry, but I'm already married

**Alec: **Nah, I can't play an instrument, but Izzy can sing and I'm in love with Magnus so sorry

**Magnus: **Hah! In your face!

**Me: **Magnus! That's not very nice!

**Magnus: **Sorry! Oh and your answer, yeah, I still know Gabriel and I don't know why Gabriel's eyes have disappeared in the Lightwood family. No wait, Gabriel and Cecily's daughter, Anna, had green eyes. She just didn't have any children. Isn't that right Will?

**Will: **Ah yes, my dear niece. No she didn't have any children. She is such a stubborn girl

**Jace: **Actually you're right I should hate Will, but I still don't

**Will: **And that's anyway weird, how can I pass on my fear of ducks

**Jem: ***gasps* Will admitted that he is scared of something! Can pigs fly?

**Will: **Shut up

**Jace: **Anyway, I forgot the second question. What was it again?

**Me:** *sigh* he/she asked: what would you name your child when it's born?

**Jace: **Wait, wait, wait what child? Clary, are you pregnant?

**Clary: **Um…no, I'm not. And if I am I don't know it

**Jace: **But what if you are pregnant!? What would we do? We have to find out! Let's go right now and find out!

**Clary: **Jace, Jace. Calm down. I am not pregnant, but if you're so desperate to not believe me we can get a test after the Q&A, would that help you to calm down?

**Jace: **We better bloody do that!

**Clary: ***rubs her temples* Fine, but can you please answer the question now?

**Jace: **Oh yeah, I don't know what we would name our child. We'd probably look for names when we're sure that Clary's pregnant

**Clary: **I AM NOT PREGNANT!

**Jace: **How can you be sure!

**Jem: **By the Angel those two could drive me nuts! But anyway you wanted to know if I could play on my violin. Well, I can't because I don't have it with me right now, but when you die I could play for you

**Tessa: **Um, if I would be a warlock or a Shadowhunter, I think I would choose Warlock because I like the way I am right now

**Clary: **Maybe I would forgive him, but then after like 10 years

**Simon: **My glasses are from Ray Ban and I'm about 8 cm taller than Izzy

**Everyone: **Okay we can do that. *stands in a row with Brownie at the front, then Clary, then Tessa, then Izzy, then Simon, then Alec, then Sebastian, then Jace, then Jem, then Will and then Magnus*

**Me: **Okay, so I'm the shortest and then Magnus is the tallest.

Good now that that's done, the next question is from Starbucks and he/she asks: Magnus can you turn Simon into a rat again?  
Clary and Jace what did you do last night?  
Do you know what the internet is?  
If so how was your first time on the internet?  
Magnus if you were a king and everyone else was your slave what would you make them do?

**Magnus: **Yeah, I can do that

**Simon: **Oh no

**Magnus: ***turns Simon into a rat again*

**Jace: **I fucking knew he is still rat-face!

**Simon: ***jumps on Jace and bits him again*

**Jace: **OW! Stupid rat! Like this your teeth hurt even more! Magnus he is hanging in my arm! Turn him back!

**Magnus: ***sigh* Fine. *turns Simon back into his old form*

**Jace: **He's still stuck in my arm! Do something!

**Everyone except Jace and Simon: ***laughing really hard*

**Will & Jem: **Okay we'll help *grab Simon and pull him out of Jaces' arm*

**Jace: ***rubs his arm* Thank you, but now I need a heeling rune

**Clary: **That's my job! *draws an iratze on Jaces' arm* All done *kisses the spot*

**Jace: **Thanks Babe *kisses Clary on the lips*

**Me: **Can you two answer the next question now? Thanks.

**Clary: **Okay um let's see *reads question and blushes* No one needs to know that!

**Jace: ***also reeds the question and smirks* I also don't think that you want to know that

**Izzy: **Oh please, stop being such Babies it's not like no one saw it coming! *turns to readers* If you have to know, they had sex and they were really loud!

**Everyone except Izzy, Jace and Clary: **EW!

**Izzy: **Come ON! You're all such babies! I mean we all knew it would happen eventually, just look at them! They are all over each other!

**Clary: ***blushes like crazy* Izzy!

**Izzy: **What!

**Jace: ***glares at Izzy* First of all that's a bit personal, second of all it wasn't your question to answer and third of all we weren't THAT loud!

**Izzy: **Weren't that loud? Are you kidding me? I bet the whole Institute could hear you two!

**Jace: **Only because you are on the same floor as us doesn't mean that you have to expect-

**Me: **OKAY GUYS! ENOUGH! This is getting really awkward for the rest of us! So shut up!

**Jace & Izzy: ***glare at each other*

**Clary: ***still blushing and hiding in Jaces' chest*

**Me: **Thank you! Next answers please!

**Simon: **Internet? Of course!

**Clary: **Yes

**Jem: **No

**Will: **No

**Tessa: **No

**Jace: **No

**Magnus: **Hell yeah!

**Alec: **No

**Sebastian: **What is Internet?

**Me: **Yes

**Izzy: **Yes, I've been on the internet

**Everyone except Simon and Izzy: ***look at Izzy funny*

**Izzy: **What?

**Clary: **Nothing it's just that no Shadowhunter and Tessa except me have been on the Internet

**Izzy: **Well, Simon once showed me what it is

**Clary: ***turns to Simon* You did?

**Simon: **Yeah

**Clary: **Cool

**Simon: **Well, my first time on the Internet was boring because Clary and I were paired up to do an essay about the internet so we had to go on all the intellectual websites, but it was only boring until we found YouTube. Right Clary?

**Clary: **Ah yeah, it got really funny when we found all the fail videos

**Magnus: **My first time on the internet was when I was watching a fashion show one day and then the guys said 'see more clothes on our website' and then I did that and my God does that guy make good clothes!

**Izzy: **Oh you have to show me that! But anyway, like I said, Simon taught me how to use the internet. So we just did basic stuff like how to use Google or something like that

**Me: **My brother once wanted to show me this 'awesome' video on YouTube and it was just a spiral turning round and round and then at the end there was the face of the monster from exorcist and a really loud scream and I almost fell out of my chair, then I started laughing and then my bro showed me a funny video about cats doing stupid things

**Magnus: **If I was king and everyone were my slave then I'd throw Sebastian in the dungeons and let Jace torture him, because let's be real. Jace deserves that fun, Izzy would be the woman that helps me with my clothes, I'd make Will clean the whole Palace, Tessa would cook because damn that woman makes good food, Jem would be there for the music but other from that he could do what he wanted because he doesn't do much damage, Alec would be my top servant and could do whatever he pleases, Simon would be my spell tester and all the girls would have to keep me company because all of them are awesome!

**Me: **Cool, could I wear one of those Greek servant dress thingies?

**Magnus: **I like your thinking

**Me: **Anyway the nest question is from LiliabellaMichelle and she asks: Brownie: First off, I want to say that I love this fic! Okay, if you were locked into a cage and had to choose between Valentine saving you (If he was still alive) and making you one of his evil doers or Dequincy saving you and drinking your blood immediately after, who would you choose? And there are no staying in the cages options or calling anyone else.  
Jace: If you had the privilege of meeting one character from Harry Potter who would it be?  
Isabelle: If you had the opportunity to marry an extremely (extremely!) sexy Shadowhunter or Simon, who would you choose?  
Clary: If you woke up one day and realized your entire life was a dream (Ex. Jace would actually be your older brother, Sebastian your long time boyfriend, Simon your... cousin, Isabelle your arch rival, Luke just a random bookstore owner, Alec as the shy boy often ridiculed, Magnus as your bisexual art teacher), what would your reaction be?  
Tessa: Why? That is all I have to say. Why would you still go to Jem after Will said hurtful things to you? That is when you're supposed to punch him in the face and admit your true feelings then walk away with your head held high.  
Jem: (You're sweet & gorgeous by the way) If you ended up ignoring Will & Tessa and started becoming closer with Jessamine, would you have married/courted her or would you have turned gay?  
Will: (You're sexy as well) Even though you knew you had a curse (albeit fake) and you knew Tessa had feelings for you, why did you keep pushing her away once you realized she was safe?  
Magnus: (Love you) If you ended up in a trance & had some of Sebastian's evil Shadowhunter blood stuff shoved down your throat, what do you think would make you come out of the trance if you had trouble fighting it?  
Alec: (Your eyes are perfect!) If you had to choose between dating Jessamine (I pity her a bit) or Clary for a... let's say decade & then marry her, who would you choose?  
Simon: (Love you, you're awesome) If you got to become a character from any of your books/movies/mangas/animes, who would you be?  
Sebastian: (By the way, you're downright sexy! Sexier than Jace & Will in my opinion) if you had to choose one reviewer to help you rule, who would it be? (And yes, I know you all consider me crazy for loving him. There's just something about the evil characters that draw me in.)  
Brownie: One more thing, could you show them one of my stories? It's called TMI Chat Room. I want to know there reactions. And yours. And I'm sorry this was so long but I wanted to make it interesting.

**Me: **Thank you. Mhm…that is a hard one, but it would depend, if Dequincy would drink my blood but make me a Vampire then I'd probably choose him. Because Simon is also a good Vampire. But if he would drink my blood and kill me then I would choose Valentine and betray him.

**Jace: **If I could meet a character from Harry Potter it would be Voldemort because I really want to ask him what happened to his nose. Like seriously what the fuck happened that it is so flat?

**Alec: **Actually that is a good idea

**Izzy: **If I had that opportunity I would probably still choose Simon because maybe that Shadowhunter would be a total ass to me or maybe he would be a dark Shadowhunter or try to kill me. Plus I only date downworlders

**Clary: **I would probably freak! I mean like go mental or something like that and try to get back into this world and I wouldn't stop complaining until I would get back into this world. So that means I'd end up in a mental hospital

**Tessa: **I don't know why. It's just the way I am, but I should have done that actually

**Jem: **Thank you. I think I would have courted Jessamine because there is no way that I would have turned gay

**Will: **I know that I'm sexy, but still Thanks it's always nice to hear it. I still pushed her away because she was then engaged to Jem so I didn't want to hurt Jem and that sucked, but it always hurt to see them together

**Magnus: **I hope that would never happen but I think that a kiss from Alec would help me along or just him trying to help me *kissed Alec's cheek*

**Alec: ***blushes*

**Alec: **Thanks that you find my eyes nice. Um I'd probably choose Clary

**Jace: **Keep your hands off my girl *hugs Clary to him*

**Alec: **Oh come on, what would you say if the option would be a Bitch or Clary?

**Jace: **Just saying

**Simon: **Ha! In your face Jace! She thinks I'm awesome! I found this new manga, it's called Gravston and I think that I would like to be the death host there because he is awesome

**Me: **Ah yes I know that manga! Did you find it on ?

**Simon: **Yeah I did!

**Me: **It's awesome isn't it?

**Simon: **Mhm…

**Jace: ***rolls his eyes*

**Sebastian: **See at least someone thinks I'm sexy

**Will & Jace: ***have their mouths hanging open* Sexier than us!?

**Sebastian: **I don't know who I'd choose. Can I choose all of you? Actually why do I need to capture Shadowhunters and make them dark Shadowhunters? I could just have an army of fangirls! Who wants to be in my army?

**Jace: **No one

**Sebastian: **I wouldn't be too sure about that

**Me: **Yes, I can and I've read that fanfic. I think it's awesome! I love it! Here guys have a look *takes out kindle and shows them the fanfic*

**TMIs: ***laugh after finishing the fanfic*

**Izzy: **I think this would be exactly what we would write to each other when we all would have Facebook or whatever

**TMIs: **You're right

**Me: **Okay, so the next questions are from LexisNO and he/she asks: Simon, what were you thinking when you were turned into a rat at Magnus's party?  
*shows this one to Magnus personally*Magnus, please, please turn Clary and Tessa into ducks and make Jace and Will kiss them while they're ducks. :)  
Can you also turn Sebastian into a duck? I would like to see the outcome.  
*reads out loud again*Brownie, have you read the Embrace series (The Violet Eden Chapters) by Jessica Shirvington or The Empath Trilogy by HK Savage?  
Also, weren't you really upset how much they missed in the movie for TMI: COB?...I was.  
Do you picture Jace looking more like Jaime Campbell Bower or Alex Pettyfer? They are both hot.  
Izzy, have you ever tried your own food? If you haven't you should make something on the Q&A and eat it in front of everyone.

**Simon: **Well I was hungry before so after I was turned into a rat I thought that I wanted cheese and the rest I can't remember

**Magnus: ***smiles* I can try but I'm not sure if they will do that. *turn Clary and Tessa into ducks, but they can still speak*

**Jace & Will: ***scream like little girls*

**Clary & Tessa: ***look down at them and laugh*

**Magnus: ***walks over to Clary and Tessa and whispers to them that they should get Jace and Will to kiss them*

**Clary & Tessa: ***nod*

**Tessa: **Oh Will, would you give me a kiss please?

**Will: ***shrinks into the couch and gulps* N-not now T-Tessa

**Tessa: **Don't you love me anymore William?

**Will: **I-I d-do b-but…

**Tessa: **Then you can give me a kiss? *walks towards Will*

**Will: **No! Tessa! Stay where you are! *jumps over the back of the couch and trips* *get back up and get chased by Tessa*

**Clary: **What about you Jace? Can I have a kiss?

**Jace: **Um…C-Clary I'm n-not so sure about th-that

**Clary: **Oh why not? I really want a kiss from you

**Jace: **M-Maybe later *backs away slowly*

**Clary: **No, I'm going to get what I want *walks towards Jace*

**Jace: ***backs further away and trips* *backs up still on the ground until his back hits a wall*

**Clary: **Gotcha

**Jace: **No Clary stay away from me

**Clary: ***slowly craws onto Jace*

**Jace: **No! Clary get off me!

**Will &Tessa: ***are in the same position as Jace and Clary*

**Jace & Will: ***close their eyes and try to get their face away from Clary and Tessa*

**Everyone who's watching: ***laughing their ass off*

**Magnus: ***secretly turns Clary and Tessa back into humans*

**Clary & Tessa: ***smile and peek the boys' lips*

**Jace: ***opens his eyes to find Clary and not a duck and hugs her*

**Will: ***sees Tessa and kisses her properly*

**Jace, Will, Tessa and Clary: ***sit back down with the others*

**Magnus: ***turns Sebastian into a duck*

**Jace: ***screams again*

**Clary: ***puts a hand on his shoulder* Jace, it's all okay. He's tied to a chair

**Sebastian: **scared of me now Jace?

**Jace: **You're right Clary. He's tied up, all okay

**Magnus: **Well that was uneventful *turns Sebastian back into a human*

**Jace: ***lets out a breath*

**Me: **Okay, um, I actually haven't read them, but maybe if you tell me what they are about I could go check them out. So yeah I just need to know.

About the movie, um…I think it was a bit sad but I did enjoy the movie a lot, it was still awesome and I personally understand the producers because you can't put all the awesomeness of the mortal instruments: City of bones into one two hour movie and then get it exactly right so for the comparison I was actually quite happy with the movie. Of course I imagined some things differently, but yeah that's just the way things are.

Okay so I personally picture Jace as a mixture out of Jamie Campbell Bower and Alex Pettyfer. Because I thought the thing that Alex didn't have Jamie added up to and the things that Jamie didn't have Alex had to make the Jace that I pictured perfect. But all in all I'm happy that Jamie got the part of Jace because I'm also a big fan of him and he is one of my favorite actors and totally awesome so yeah

**Jace: **What do you mean with you pictured me to look like a mixture out of those two guys?

**Me: **Never mind. I pictured you just like you look right now

**Jace: **Okay

**Izzy: **No, I haven't tried my own food, but I'm going to do it to prove you all wrong! My cooking is delicious! What should I make?

**Jace: ***smirks* make Pancakes

**Izzy: **Okay *walks into the kitchen and starts to make pancakes* *comes back 10 minutes later with something that looks like a burnt Frisbee*This is going to be delicious! *eats 'pancake'* *gets wide eyes, but swallows it and then turns green* See it tastes good *turns even greener*

**Clary: **Are you going to throw up?

**Izzy: ***nods* *runs into the kitchen and throws up into the trash can*

**Izzy: ***comes back after a while with a glass of water* I am never cooking AGAIN!

**Alec, Jace and Clary: ***jump up and do a happy dance*

**Everyone else: ***laughs*

**Me: **Okay so the next questions are from TMIQuestionMaker and he/she asks: Brownie: Why are you so awesome?! Tell me!  
Sebastian: I LOVE YOU SOOOOOO MUCH! (I think you just need somebody who loves you (me) and stop slapping/hurting him!)  
I wanted to ask you, can I rule the world with you please?  
Jace: You are awesome! Now I want to ask this question...let's say there would be a cure for Sebastian (or Jonathan) would you search for it? (Like Will wanted to search for Jem?)  
Clary: Have you ever tried to show Jace and the others the Internet or TV?  
Alec: I LOVE it when you blush! It's so cute :3 Now...if Magnus was a girl would you still like him/her?

Then there's one I'm only allowed to show to Magnus

Izzy: I'll challenge you! Either wear Clary's clothes (before she got a makeover from you) for a whole year or dress up as Sailor Moon for two months!  
Simon: Can we go to a manga shop together? :D  
Tessa: Who is a better kisser? Will or Jem?  
Will: You can't hate's ducks just because they are cannibals what do you hate ducks for? (Btw I hate them too XD)  
Jem: Not so much a question...just wanted to say you're perfect, cute, adorable and handsome :3

**Me: **Because you think that I'm so awesome ;)! Thanks by the way

**Sebastian: **Thank you! And I also don't like when they hurt me

**Clary: **You deserve it

**Sebastian: ***glares at Clary* Anyway, of course you can rule the world with me. See I told you that I can have an army of fangirls if I wanted to

**Jace: **I know that I'm awesome but thanks anyway and no, I wouldn't search for a cure. He doesn't deserve it

**Clary: **I've showed them TV already, but I should show them the internet! I know exactly what Jace can watch on YouTube! The duck song!

**Jace: **You will not do such thing! You will not show me that diabolic song of whatever kind!

**Alec: **I don't know if I would love Magnus if he would be a girl. Let's say maybe because if I would be straight then yes

**Me: **Okay Magnus come here; I need to show you this

**Magnus: ***walks over to Brownie and reads the question* Hell fucking yeah I'll do that! Will, Jace out of the room!

**Jace & Will: **Has it got to do something with ducks again?

**Magnus: **No not at all! Now get out!

**Jace & Will: ***walk out the door*

**Magnus: **Brownie, is the door soundproof?

**Me: **Yep

**Magnus: **Perfect. Okay so guys here's the plan the question was: Can you make three ducks appear who have the same voices as Jem, Tessa and Clary, make Jace and Will go out of the room, let Clary, Tessa and Jem disappear, let Will and Jace come in again and let the one who should be Jem say, "Why...Will...why didn't you find a cure for me...look what it has done to me!" and the one who is Tessa, "Mortmain got me Will, and you didn't protect me!" and the one who is Clary, "Jace...Sebastian made me drink something...help me! Look what he has done to me!" then the two of them will hug them and be completely devastated, then make them appear again

Okay so I want to make this as real as possible that's why I want Izzy to cry and Simon trying to calm her down. Alec, you should look mad at Sebastian. Brownie, you should look like you're close to tears, Sebastian, you just…look like you do right now and I'll make myself disappear okay? And Tessa, Jem and Clary, I'm just gonna turn you three into ducks with voices okay?

**Everyone in the room: **Okay

**Magnus: **Let's do this!

**Magnus: ***turns Clary, Tessa and Jem into ducks*

**Me: ***thinks of something sad and becomes tears in her eyes*

**Izzy: ***thinks of Max and starts to cry and buries her head in Simons' chest*

**Simon: ***hold Izzy tight*

**Magnus: ***makes himself invisible*

**Alec: ***let's Will and Jace back inside*

**Will & Jace: ***scream when they see the ducks* Traitors! *back away from the ducks and look around the room * *see Izzy and Brownie crying*

**Jace: **What happened? Where's Clary?

**Clary: **Jace…Sebastian made me drink something…help me! Look what he has done to me!

**Jace: **By the Angel Clary! What did he do to you? *runs to Sebastian and grabs the front of his shirt* What did you do to her you piece of shit? Turn her back!

**Will: ***looks wide eyed at the duck who near him slowly* Jace…a l-little help here m-maybe?

**Jem: **Why…Will…why didn't you find a cure for me… look at what it has done to me!

**Tessa: **Mortmain got me Will and you didn't protect me!

**Will: ***falls to knees* By the Angel! What did I do!? I'm sorry! So sorry!

**Brownie: ***can't it hold it in anymore and falls on the floor laughing*

**Izzy, Simon & Alec: ***also start laughing*

**Jace: ***about to punch Sebastian* What's so funny?

**Magnus: ***appears again, laughing, and turns Tessa, Jem and Clary back into humans*

**Jace: ***sees Clary and runs to her, giving her a tight hug* Don't ever do that again! *kisses Clary*

**Will: ***looks at Jem and Tessa and also hugs them*Stop scaring me like that! I seriously thought that you guys were beasts of hell forever and it would've been my fault!

**Clary, Jem & Tessa: ***laugh* Sorry

**Magnus: **Oh and for your other question, of course I can teach you how to be so fabulous!

**Izzy: **Challenge accepted! I'll wear Clarys clothes! Because I re-did her wardrobe and now she had better clothes in there

**Clary: **Yeah she did. Most of those things are so uncomfortable. At least she let me keep my, how I like to call them, chill-clothes. They are all paint stained and the most comfortable things ever!

**Jace: **I like your new clothes

**Clary: **Yeah, because half the things are skin tight and leather

**Jace: **But you look so hot in them *kisses Clarys' next*

**Izzy: **See! That's what I mean with all over each other!

**Jace: ***glares at Izzy*

**Simon: **Sure, I'd love to go to a manga shop with you.

**Tessa: ***blushes* Um…uh…

**Will & Jem: ***look at Tessa curiously*

**Tessa: **Je-… Wi-… um… BOTH OF THEM!

**Will: **Well that's just one of the reasons that I hate ducks. But once they almost killed Cecily! They were chasing her around the park and she was even LAUGHING! But I knew deep down that they wanted to eat her and not play! Also as I tried to feed them once they almost bit my hand off

**Jem: ***blushes* Thank you

**Me: **Okay, so the next questions are from a guest user and he/she asks: Dear Alec and Jem, How do you put up with your parabatai sometimes? You know, with them being arrogant and cocky all the time?  
Dear Tessa, Clary, Izzy, and Brownie, If you had to choose a weapon (besides the whip, Izzy), which weapon would it be?  
Dear Will and Jace, Who's more arrogant and cocky in your own opinions?  
Dear Magnus and Simon, Most favorite downworlder (Simon: beside vampire. Magnus: beside warlock) and least favorite downworlder?

**Alec: **I actually have no idea how I cope with Jace's big head, but I guess in time I learnt to ignore it

**Jem: ***smirks* Let's just say that a walking cane is not only good for walking

**Will: **That actually really hurts James. I still got some lumps on my head because of the damn cane of yours

**Jem: **Well maybe I wouldn't hit you if you wouldn't be so arrogant

**Tessa: **I really like those long swords. They are awesome

**Clary: ** am right now training in throwing daggers and that's also my favorite weapon. So daggers

**Me: **Well, my favorite weapons are the shakrams _**(A/N did I spell them right? You know, Hodge's weapons of choice) **_and I would choose them because I love to throw stuff and I just think that they are awesome

**Izzy: **Um, I think I'd go for the bow and arrow

**Jace: **Well, I think that I'm cockier and Will is more arrogant. Would you agree?

**Will: **Oh yes, I would agree

**Magnus: **My favorite downworlder are werewolves because they may stink of dog, but they can throw hella parties. And my least favorite downworlder are mermaids, those sea bitches think that they are something special because they have a tail

**Simon: **My favorite downworlders are also werewolves and my least favorite downworlders are fearies

**Me: **'Kay so the next questions are from Mer-mer and she asks:  
Izzy, Have you ever tasted your own cooking before, if you haven't could you now?

What was the most awkward situation that you've been in? (to everyone)

Oh and I should tell you that she loves you too

**Simon: ***blows kiss to Mer-mer*

**Izzy: ***glares at Simon* Oh and your question. Yes I have and I'm not doing it again! Also my most awkward situation was that I once bought these really high high-heels and I was walking down the street when my ankle snagged and I fell face first in the mud

**Simon: **As I was still smaller my sister wanted to frighten me by pretending to be a monster and scare me and I was so scared that I pissed my bed

**Me: **Once in school we were in geography and I wasn't paying attention and then my teacher picked me to answer the question and I didn't know what to say and then the boys told me the answer and I said it and then everyone started laughing because that was the complete opposite. The question was something like 'What country is this?' and the teachers' finger was on Greece and I said Sweden or something

**Clary: **My Mum saw my drawings of Jaces' and my future life. Now that was really awkward because she gave me the whole talk afterwards

**Alec: **I once walked in on Jace and Clary

**Magnus: **Ragnor and I were once having a little walk when I tripped and fell right onto him so that my lips accidently touched his and that was in the middle of a popular place!

**Jace: **Once as I tried to dump one of the past 12 girls and she didn't take it that well and fell to her knees in front of me and begged me to stay with her and that was also in a public place and everyone looked at me in a weird way

**Jem: **I had to carry a half naked Will through London because he got hurt by a demon and we didn't use an invisibility rune. So that was quite a sight.

**Will: **Once after I wanted to go back to the Institute after I spent the night at some girls, she decided to hide my clothes and I couldn't find them to I had so run through half London in only my underwear and of course I forgot my stele.

**Tessa: **One of my most awkward moments was as Magnus found Will and me at Mortmain's

**Will: **Ah yeah, that was pretty awkward

**Everyone: ***laughs at each other*

**Me: **Anyway, so the next questions are from LilyGold23 and she asks: To Will and Tessa, did you know that Jace and Clary found Will's cute letter to Tessa?  
To Jace and Will, you guys write the sweetest letters, I absolutely loved them.

**Tessa: ***blushes* No I didn't

**Will: ***looks at Jace and Clary* You did?

**Jace: **Yeah

**Will: **Also thanks that you like them. I put a lot of heart in them. What about you Jace?

**Jace: **Yep, me too. Looks like that's also in Herondale blood

**Me: **So the nest questions are from Vannaluv and she asks: Okay, 1st I want to say how much I love this story, Brownie! Okaii, so I have a question for Jace, I totally ship CLACE and everything but why do you hate Sebastian for incest when you pretty much did the same thing? Jem, so since you're not a silent brother anymore and you want to marry Tessa what exactly is going to happen with you three? Clary, would you date Magnus if he was straight?

**Me: **Thank you!

**Jace: **Hell yeah! I also ship Clace because I'm part of it! Anyway, I didn't really do the same thing and when I did, I wasn't myself and theoretically I didn't kiss my sister because Clary isn't my sister

**Jem: **I don't know, guess see how things go

**Clary: **No I wouldn't date Magnus

**Magnus: **Awe, why not Clare-bear?

**Clary: ***glares at Magnus* Because you're a bit too sparkly for my taste, you'd always drag me shopping and also I'm in love with Jace

**Magnus: **Okay that about the shopping is probably correct

**Clary: **But you're a truly fabulous friend

**Magnus: **At least that

**Me: **Oh and Magnus here's again only a question for you *shows Magnus the question*

**Magnus: ***laughs*Of course I can do that honey *makes two zombie ducks appear*

**Jace and Will: ***scream like little girls again* My worst nightmare has come true!

**Will: **By the Angel! It's coming closer! Keep it away from me!

**Jace: **Oh no… *faints*

**Clary: **Did he just seriously faint? *laugh* He must be really scared of zombie ducks

**Will: ***runs away and locks himself in the bathroom* They can't get me here!

**Everyone: ***is laughing really hard*

**Magnus: ***makes the two ducks disappear again*

**Tessa: ***stands up and knocks on the bathroom door* Will…they are gone

**Will: **I don't trust you anymore!

**Jem: **Come on Will! They are really gone!

**Will: **NO!

**Jem: ***sighs* *stands up and draws an unlocking rune on the door*

**Will: ***is hugging his knees to his chest and is rocking back and forth on the bathroom floor*

**Tessa: **Oh god Will *hugs Will*

**Will: **I hate you guys for this

**Jem: **Sorry

**Magnus: ***pours a bucket of cold water over Jace*

**Jace: ***sits up quickly* I had the worst dream. There were two undead ducks here

**Me: **That wasn't a dream

**Jace: **I hate you

**Me: **Will, have you gotten over your shock?

**Will: ***walks back to the others with Tessa holding him* kinda

**Me: **Okay so the next questions are from a guest user and he/she asks: For SEBBY. Would you date Tessa cuz of her demon blood? She just like you, right?  
For everyone if you had to do it with someone (both genders) who in the room would you pick?

**Sebastian: **She has demon blood? But yeah, sure I would and it would be Clary

**Clary: **Jace

**Jace: **Clary

**Tessa: **Um… either Will or Jem

**Jem: **Tessa

**Will: **Tessa

**Izzy: **Simon

**Me: ***blushes* Jace

**Jace: ***smirks*

**Simon: **Izzy

**Alec: **Magnus

**Magnus: **Alec

**Me: **Okay so the next questions are fromFF938 cupcake and he/she asks: If everyone (incl. Sebastian even though I HATE HIM) was turned into an animal, which animal would they choose?  
Jace and Will, you should choose DUCKS. :)  
Magnus, have you ever been in like, a mundane war?  
Everyone, what are your favorite foods and places?  
Sebastian, I HATE YOU. How could you even think you were better than Jace?!(And of course Will and Jem and Alec)

**Jace: **I'd be a lion and I'm definitely not choosing a duck

**Will: **I'd probably be a panther

**Clary: **I want to be a fox!

**Alec: **A Lemur?

**Sebastian: **Probably a cobra

**Me: **PENGUIN!

**Jem: **I think I'd be an owl

**Izzy: **A female wolf!

**Simon: **A raccoon maybe

**Magnus: **I want to be a toucan because they are awesome

**Magnus: **No I haven't been in a mundane war yet And my favorite food is chicken curry and favorite place would be Peru. Unfortunately I'm banned from there

**Jem: **My favorite place is New York and food is just something simple

**Izzy: **My favorite food are the smoothies at Taki's and place is Miami

**Simon: **Place: Colorado Springs and food…okay this may sound weird but Nephilim blood

**Alec: **Germany was actually pretty nice and my favorite food is Shepherds' pie

**Me: **Germany is very nice. I've been living there for 13 years but my favorite place is still my lovely Adelaide, I really miss my cousins, uncle and aunt and grandparents. Especially because my grandparents have a house with beach view and I love to draw there while sitting on the window sill. My favorite food is fish and chips

**Clary: **I would like to go to Paris, but the nicest place I've been to before is Idris. Favorite food is coconut pancakes

**Jace: **I thought Venice was really nice and favorite food is anything that Maryse or Clary cooks

**Will: **Best place is Wales and favorite food is a nice stake

**Tessa: **I really love cake, any kind and the favorite place is Paris

**Sebastian: **I don't know what to say to that. Obviously you don't want to join my army

**Jace: **Finally someone gets it!

**Me: **Okay so the next questions are from Valetina and she asks: Dear Sebastian, I would love to be a dark Shadowhunter, anyways question, if Clary was like you what would you feel and what would life be like?

Dear Magnus can you turn Simon/Jace/Jem and Will into cats with glitter fur :3

Dear Alec, why do you blush so much? (And do answer this question)

Dear Jace, what do you do when you're not hunting demons?

Dear everyone but Izzy and Simon, does anyone else know about Simon and Izzy "night together" thing?

Dear Sebastian again, favourite thing to do other then burning down the world? Even though that is really AWESOME and a cool idea :D

**Sebastian: **I'd be really happy and life would be awesome because Clary would be on my side and not with golden boy

**Magnus: **Okay? *turns Simon, Jace, Jem and Will into cats with glitter fur*

**Jace: ***is a kitten with gold eyes and gold, glittery, fur* Meow?

**Clary: **By the Angel he's so cute! *picks Jace up and scratches him behind his ear*

**Jace: ***purrs*

**Simon: ***is a kitten with dark brown glittery fur and chocolate brown eyes* *rolls his eyes*

**Izzy: **Awe, your also cute Simon *picks Simon up and puts him in her lap*

**Will: ***is a kitten with black glittery fur and big blue eyes*

**Jem: ***is a kitten with silver glitter fur and silver eyes*

**Tessa: ***has Will and Jem already in her arms* I've got two!

**Alec: ***blushes* Because I get easily embarrassed okay?

**Jace: **Meow meow meow-

**Magnus: **Oh sorry! *turns the boys back into humans*

**Jace: **Okay, so I either train or hang out with Clary

**Jace, Clary, Alec and Magnus: **Yes, we know about that

**Alec: **But I'm keeping an eye one you vampire *does a 'I'm watching you' motion*

**Simon: ***nods*

**Sebastian: **My favorite thing to do would be going to clubs and partying, but I'm too busy so I hardly have time for that

**Me: **The next three questions are from redneckangel16 and he/she asks: This is one for everyone, what do you hate about your partner?

This is for Clace, would you ever get married and have a family?

This is for Sebastian, what would you do if Clary and Jace got married?

**Tessa: **Which partner? Well, by Will it is that he sometimes doesn't know when enough is enough and Jem is sometimes too overprotective and doesn't let me do anything

**Jace: **Clary is REALLY stubborn and once she gets something into her head she won't let go of it easily

**Clary: **Jace is really annoying sometimes

**Jem: **Tessa can also be extremely stubborn and not listen

**Will: **Tessa can also be really annoying when she wants something badly

**Magnus: **Alec gets quickly jealous

**Alec: **Magnus NEVER listens to me. I mean, that's not really bad but it mostly get him into trouble

**Izzy: **Once Simon gets going on a video game it is really hard to get him to stop

**Simon: **I always have to basically drag Izzy out of the mall

**Clary: ***blushes* Maybe someday

**Jace: **Yes

**Clary: ***looks at Jace, surprised at his boldness*

**Jace: **I'll explain another time my love

**Clary: **Okay

**Sebastian: **I'll try to break up the marriage and continue with my plan

**Me: **The question is from AquaBlossom and he/she asks: Question, for you and you alone, when you're back on, and it's not really part of the Q&A: does your family know you write fanfiction, and how do they feel about it?

Yes, my family knows about me writing fanfic and they are totally fine with it. In fact they love me expressing myself through writing and finding something that has me really interested. My mum is actually really proud of me that I'm doing all this in English and my spelling has also immensely improved since I've done this. My brother doesn't really see the sense in this but he is also happy for me that I've found a new passion

Then Jace come here this one is only for you and it's from triskatniss

**Jace: ***walks over to Brownie and reads the request* I don't really want to do any of those but I guess the first one is better than the second

**Me: ***turns only to readers* This was the request: this isn't a question more of a request I dare you to kiss Tessa and don't tell anyone not even Clary! Or Magnus turns you into a duck AGAIN.

**Jace: ***walks over to Tessa and quickly kisses her*

**Tessa: ***is shocked and slaps Jace*

**Will: ***punches Jace in the stomach*

**Jem: ***also slaps Jace*

**Clary: ***storms over to Jace and punches his so that's he is lying on the ground* What the hell do you think you're doing!? If you have to cheat, why do you do it in front of my bloody face!? Huh Jace! Tell me that!? *has tears glistering in her eyes*

**Jace: ***is gasping for air from all the punches* Clary…I'm…not…cheating…on…you

**Clary: **Then why did you kiss Tessa? Because you felt like it!?

**Jace: **It…was…a...dare

**Clary: **What?

**Jace: ***takes a few deep breaths* I was either that or being a duck again

**Clary: ***hugs Jace* You're such an idiot. Couldn't you tell me before?

**Jace: **I wasn't allowed to

**Me: **Okay, so for the next questions I need to get the others, just give me a sec *takes out her phone and calls Jordan*

**Jordan: ***from the phone* Hello?

**Me: **Hey Jordan, it's me Brownie

**Jordan: **Oh hey. How are you

**Me: **Good thanks. You?

**Jordan: **Also, so what did you call for?

**Me: **Oh yes, remember that Q&A I told you about?

**Jordan: **Yes… It sounded kinda boring

**Simon: ***shouts from the background*It's not boring! It's actually quite funny to watch!

**Jordan: **Was that Simon?

**Me: **Yeah. *turns to Simon* Simon, shut up! Anyway, there are a few question for you so would you mind coming here?

**Jordan: **Yes, I would mind, because Maia is here right now

**Me: **look Jordan, I don't care what you and Maia are doing right now. You could even bring her with you! In fact, it'd be really good if she was also here, maybe people have question for her. Can you please come?

**Jordan: ***sigh* Fine

**Me: **Thank you

**Jordan: **'Kay be there soon. Bye

**Me: **Bye

**Me: **Okay now I just have to call some more people *call the London Institute*

**Charlotte: **Hello, Charlotte Branwell speaking here. How can I help you?

**Me: **Hello Charlotte. Here's Brownie, you know the girl that always spends time every Wednesday with Tessa, Will and Jem?

**Charlotte: **Ah yes, hello Brownie

**Me: **Charlotte, I have a question

**Charlotte: **Ask away dear

**Me: **Could you, Henry, Gabriel, Gideon, Sophie, Cecily and Jessamine also please come here?

**Charlotte: **We'd be pleased to. Why is that, may I ask?

**Me: **There are some questions here for you guys

**Charlotte: **Questions?

**Me: **Ah! You might not know. Everyone who's here already and I are doing something that is called question and answer, or Q&A for short. That is when people ask you questions and you have to answer them truthfully

**Charlotte: **That sounds like fun. I will tell the others straight away we'll be there soon

**Me: **Great thank you. Goodbye

**Charlotte: **Goodbye

**Me: ***turns back to the others* Okay guys, so Jordan, Maia, Charlotte, Henry, Gideon, Sophie, Gabriel, Cecily and Jessamine are coming also to the Q&A

**Will, Tessa and Jem: **Who are Jordan and Maia?

**Jace, Clary, Simon, Izzy and Alec: **Who are Charlotte, Henry, Gideon, Sophie, Gabriel, Cecily and Jessamine?

**Magnus and Me: ***sigh*

**Me: **Why not let them explain when they're here?

_**PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT!**_

_**Okay guys, so first of all. I'm sorry for being so late again! I've got two question of my own. Do you want me to make Jace propose, or Clary being pregnant? I wouldn't go in on it too much tough; it would be just a little touch. Also tomorrow there will be another chap because I've still got some questions left, but if you got any new ones you are welcome to ask them. Also keep in mind that all the others will be there tomorrow as well. Until tomorrow my friends. Bye!**_


End file.
